Rise Up
by Misery Loves Sarah
Summary: Don't want to give too much away, but this story is set after the season two finale. Hope you like it. Spoilers for Season 2 finale.
1. Have Deadly Weapons Will Travel

**Hello everybody. This is something I've been working on since the second season ended (and not at all to my liking, but hey what does my opinion matter). Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Sanctuary does not belong to me. If it did the second season would be a very different entity. **

**Dedicated to DZR who was really nice to me at a very dark time and who really wanted to see this.**

**Have Deadly Weapons Will Travel**

"Dammit!" A darkly clothed figure bit out. The outcry in the city center told her that her target was going to be far too easy to find. The man was dancing in the streets. Could he have made her job any harder? He was far too visible just to nab, now. She was going to need a distraction. Peachy.

Good thing she had gotten that small stockpile of C-4 before she had come to Mumbai.

She pitched herself gracefully off of the roof of a squat building and ran through the dirty alley.

---------

Kate Freelander looked on in shock as her friend and colleague called out in pain to somebody who wasn't there. When he collapsed she lurched forward and caught him before he hit the ground. "Will. Dammit. What's wrong with you?"

"Kali…" Will whispered as he passed out. Kate thought that Magnus had fixed him, but this time he didn't even have that damn spider to blame. Things had gone from bad to worse. She needed to find Magnus now! Before she could think of what to do next an explosion sounded not far from her and Will's location setting the crowd to panic. She tried as best she could to get Will to safety, but people were bumping into her and making it impossible for her to drag him away.

When an unknown hand clasped Kate's shoulder she spun ready to defend herself. A black robed person obviously had a death wish. "We need to get him out of here." Her voice made it obvious that she was a woman, but a thick cowl obscured her face and hair. Only her eyes were visible, and they gave nothing away to Kate.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate yelled as she ripped her arm out of the other woman's grasp.

"Not important." The woman said as she grabbed one of Will's arms. "Come on. I have to get you guys some place safe and then I have to find the rest of your friends."

Kate wasn't sure if she should trust this lady, but she was running out of options. The crowd was still going crazy and she needed to get Will out of this place, so with more than a little trepidation she grabbed him under his other arm and together they sought sanctuary.

---------

In a dank disused warehouse in an industrialized part of the city Kate, finally lay Will down in a dark corner. He moaned a little in pain and then fell silent. She turned away from him and looked into the eyes of their savior. "We need to get him back to the Sanctuary."

The other woman still had not removed her black scarves, but she spoke as if it was not important to do so. "I think that would be a very bad idea. I said I would take you someplace safe and I have. Now I expect you to stay right here until I get back." She made to leave, but Kate grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean stay here? He needs to get to Magnus. Who the hell are you anyway?" Kate snapped.

"I told you I am going to get your other friends who are, if you can believe it, in far more danger than you. The word is that a massive Tsunami is going to hit anytime now. Hopefully you are far enough in land here that you will be okay. They, however, are out there. I am going to find them and bring them here. Then I am getting you all the hell out of Mumbai." The woman said as she ripped herself from Kate's grasp.

"Then I'm coming with you. If Magnus and Henry are in trouble then you can use all the help you can get." Kate stated matter of factly.

"No. You'll just slow me down and someone has to stay here with Will. That's you're job. If any harm comes to him then I swear I will be gunning for you. Understand."

Kate huffed in frustration, but nodded. "Visa versa to you." She turned back towards Will for a moment to get control of her temper then looked back at the woman. At least she looked back at the place that the woman had stood. Kate hadn't even heard her leave. She ran to the outer door and looked both ways for any sign of her. Nothing.

"Okay, Will, something strange is going on here." She whispered as she sat down beside her charge.

---------

Magnus had watched in horror as a massive wall of water headed for the main land, where the remainder of her team was stationed. She had silently prayed that they would be okay. That had been an hour ago and right after Terrance Wexford had relieved her of her life's work. Then Bertha had left the area as quickly as she could to avoid anymore harm from either one of the psychopaths that hunted her. She and Henry had quickly been shunted into a tiny little room that was locked from the outside.

They were prisoners here and all because that stupid little man, who was in charge of everything she had built, feared her retribution. Much as she would have loved to justify his fears, she had other worries. Helen needed to get her team out of Mumbai and back home. She would at the very least save her Sanctuary. She was the only one alive who knew how.

She paced as Henry looked all around the room for a technological edge that didn't exist. If only she had a gun. Just one gun. That wouldn't be much, but it would make her feel better.

Magnus honestly could not see a way out. That hateful little man was chasing down a very important abnormal and all she could do was sit there. It was enough to make her cry. There was a helicopter on the landing pad of the ship if she could just get to it. She groaned in frustration.

"Hey boss, it's going to be fine. We'll fix this somehow." Henry tried to sound reassuring.

"Thank you, Henry." Magnus said with a small, tired smile for the man who she had watched grow up. His bravery heartened her. Especially since he had no more idea how to fix the situation than she did.

A scraping of metal on metal signaled that the door of her cell was opening. She signaled to Henry to get on one side of the portal and she the other. It wasn't going to be a very effective strategy against armed guards, but it was the best they had.

A black gun barrel entered the room before anything else, but soon a man followed. What Magnus' didn't expect was another gun barrel to follow the man's head. Then a smaller masked figure was through the door. The guard turned toward his attacker, but it was too late. A black boot shot out from under the figures long robes and kicked the man quite deftly in the head. He was down and out. Henry gave a whoop in appreciation.

"Are you alright?" Their muffled rescuer asked. The voice gave Magnus a few details about the person in front of her. It was a woman. The way she took down the guard told her she was a trained fighter, but also not altogether willing to kill. She didn't know if she could trust this person, but when the woman gave her a gun and Henry his gear, she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Come on." The mysterious woman said. She led them out a corridor and over not a few unconscious men. When they were up on the main deck she took them to the helipad and motioned for them to begin the pre flight preparation while she watched their backs. "Okay you two," She said when the helicopter was ready. She handed a piece of paper to Henry. "When you get back to the city, follow the directions on the paper. It will lead you to the rest of your team."

"Whoa…whoa, wait a minute, what about you? You'll have to come with us. This is the only way off the ship." Henry said.

The woman shook her head. "I got on the ship didn't I. No worries I've got an escape planned. Besides somebody has to watch your exit and make sure you don't get shot down."

For some reason Helen didn't want to leave the woman behind either. "Come with us." She said simply.

"Don't worry; I'm meeting you back in the city. I've already made the rest of our travel arrangements." She looked around her. "It's dark so be careful. Go directly to the place on the map. Go!"

Helen didn't need to be told again and they began to rise from the ship. She watched the dark figure until she could no longer see her.


	2. Life and Death and Frequent Flyer Miles

**Here is the second chapter. Disclaimer: You know what it means! **

**Life and Death and Frequent Flyer Miles**

Magnus and Henry slowly made their way back through the city. They were not in a very good position to get away if Wexford had people looking for them. With only two guns between them, the only stand they would be able to make was the final one. "Henry, where are we supposed to go next?" Magnus whispered, hoping they could find their way in the dark.

"Umm...it should be right here, Boss." Henry answered trying to read the paper.

"Should be and are seem to be two different matters. I suppose we should try to contact Kate…" Magnus supplied. She walked about twenty feet forward. Just as she was about to give up, a hand shot out and dragged her into the industrial building she and Henry had been examining. A startled cry notified her that Henry had been given the same treatment. It was darker inside than out, but she sensed a lot of empty space. She had been released upon entry, but Henry was still struggling against his captor.

"Stop…yo…dude. It's me." Kate's raspy voice came. She pushed Henry away from herself and he landed with a thud. The only thing they could hear was a fair amount of rustling and then Henry produced a small flashlight and shined it on Kate.

"Dude…I've been in the dark for the last three hours. Do you mind not trying to blind me?" She said. Her hands were up and guarding her face from the sudden brightness so Magnus could not assess any damage. Kate continued when Henry lowered his flashlight. "Man am I glad to see you guys. Some crazy ass masked super hero saved our butts in the plaza today. Said she was going to go get you. Will spazzed out and he hasn't been awake since. That lady threatened me and just disappeared."

Henry glanced at Magnus. She nodded, telling him they were thinking the same thing. This woman, whoever she was, was very well informed of their comings and goings. Unfortunately she had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Starting with Will.

Then she would deal with this hero of theirs.

---------

The woman in black stared at the warehouse that she had made an unofficial base. She stood on the roof of the office building across from it. She had been surveying it for almost an hour. She had even watched as the one called Kate had dragged Magnus and Henry inside. Good they were all there now. She was just watching to make sure nobody had followed now.

She'd been watching long enough she decided. Besides she and the rest had a plane to board as soon as possible. It was time to go rally the troops and tell them about dust off.

---------

When they heard footsteps approaching Kate, Magnus, and Henry all pointed their guns at the door of the warehouse. It was all for nothing, they found, when the woman in black entered the glow from the Henry's flashlight.

Henry lowered his weapon. The others didn't. "Well, this is a fine how do you do after I saved all your asses." The woman stated.

"Yeah that's the problem. We all needed saving. That can't be a coincidence. Now who the hell are you?" Kate said.

"Okay…I'm not going to do this in the dark." Magnus and the others watched as the woman pulled a large glow stick out of nowhere and cracked it. She dropped it on the ground and a sickly green light shone over the whole scene and allowed for much more visibility than Henry's toy. "Now, I think that you guys should put the guns down. I have no problem saving you all if you're unconscious. In fact it would probably make my job easier. We have a jet waiting for us and we are _all_ going to be on it."

Magnus gritted her teeth. She had watched this woman in action and realized that she could do what she said. However, she needed to know why this woman was so intent on helping them. "First things first. Who are you?"

"Really…is this how it is going to be. All this distrust and I am only trying to help you. Fine, but knowing who I am is only going to raise more questions than I have time to answer right now. I wasn't kidding about that jet. Do you still want to know?" The woman asked. Helen nodded. She needed to know.

The woman sighed. She first slipped her black robe off revealing what Henry would refer to as spy clothes. The scarves were unwound and as the woman stepped back into the light she said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

---------

"Ashley…" Helen whispered as the gun slipped from her hand. She stepped forward with her hand out wanting to touch her daughter. Her hand dropped though as if she was afraid this apparition wouldn't be real.

"What…huh…how?" Henry stuttered.

Ashley shook her head. "I told you no questions. Come on. We have to go."

"Weren't you dead?" Kate asked. Usually that would have garnered a stern look from Magnus, but this time she had been thinking almost the exact same thing.

Ashley paused trying to find the right thing to say. "Look, I will answer every question you have…when we are in the air. Now someone help me carry Will and let's go." Nobody moved much to Ashley's irritation. She began snapping. "You got questions and I've got answers, but you don't get them until we are out of India so let's move."

The others started moving then. Henry grabbed Will under on arm and Ashley the other.

---------

Ashley had led the team farther in land to a secluded airport. They all entered a private jet, which Henry after taking a look around assured was top of the line and fast. Ashley put Will on a soft looking couch and then went to the front of the passenger cabin. She opened a door and told the pilot that they we're ready.

"I suggest that we all take a seat. Take off can be a little eventful in these prototype jets." Ashley suggested as she plopped tiredly into a squashy chair. The others followed the example and as she sat Magnus realized just how insane the last forty-eight hours of her life had been.

Tears were coursing down her face before she noticed. She gasped in a sob and looked at Ashley. Her _dead_ daughter was sitting right in front of her very much alive, had saved them from God knows what, and was taking them home. If this _was_ her daughter. This could be some kind of trick, but if it was, Magnus hoped she never found out about it.

Ashley watched as her mother broke down. "Oh mom," She said as she crossed the cabin. Hugging her mother was something she had wanted to do since she had first found her on that ship and now she did. They stayed that way for a while, until burning curiosity got the better of Henry and Kate.

"Okay I hate to break up this little love fest, but I want to know how you are still alive Ash. Last time anyone saw you…" Henry began.

"You went poof through the EM bubble." Kate finished tersely. She had been there and it had been pretty cut and dry. Ashley and the super abnormal went up in flames.

"Guys, it's a long story…lonnng story." Ashley said.

"Good thing we have such a long flight then…" Will moaned, waking up. "I knew it was you. When I caught a glimpse of you back in India I knew it was. You are the only person on earth that could look that frustrated and concerned at the same time."

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "You aren't shocked by any of this at all, are you?"

"A year ago maybe, but I was just used as a host for a parasitic spider that had some mystical link to the most dangerous abnormal on earth. So all in all, this is the fun side of living with all this insanity." Will said as he tried to sit up.

Kate jumped up to help him. "Will you need to rest. I don't even know what happened to you back there. You just collapsed."

"It was Kali…Bertha. She was angry at me. Our connection is gone. I know that she is moving though. She hasn't stopped." Will explained.

"Yes…we'll have to save her, but first we need to save ourselves. However, I think that we should hear from Ashley first. I, for one, _need _to know where you have been." Magnus said.

"Okay." Ashley said quietly.

---------

"Now when I teleported through the EM shield I was ripped apart. I had every intention of dying and I did, but when I came apart at the molecular level what was left was energy. My energy to be specific. That was a weird feeling, let me tell you. I was me, but I was a hell of a lot more.

"Without the limitations of a physical body my mind was…well let's just say I could have given James Watson a run for his money. I realized after just floating there for a while that I could choose to go back. Well not so much choose, but more like I could will myself back.

"Unfortunately going back to my life as I knew it was not an option. I could rebuild my body in the physical world again, but I had strictures I had to follow. If I did it the wrong way I would have destroyed everything. I will explain that a little better in a minute. First, though, I should tell you that not everyone can do it. Thanks to my unique set of circumstances, I could. However, it wasn't going to be easy. It would require every extra ounce of energy the Cabal had given me. It would strip me of every power I had except one and I was going to need that one. What I realized next made sure of it.

"I figured out that I would need a genetic marker. A beacon if you will. A code for how I was supposed to come back together. Going back to just after I died wouldn't work…I would be a pile of dust. Me as I was before I died would have been best. Unfortunately that was out due to the fact that it might cause the world to implode. If I saw myself come back together fully aware, it could create a paradox. Why go to all the trouble of coming back to life if I was just going to destroy the Universe. Coming back as a baby wouldn't work either, because I would be a baby. Totally defenseless against the world. No way.

"It was possible to use my mom before I was born. She's half of my genetic make-up, but the signal wasn't strong enough. I had a twenty-five percent chance of survival. Both my parents together, now that might work. In fact it would almost definitely work.

"Now you see my problem. The only times my mother and father were together in my memory I was very much alive. Then I remembered something somebody told me once. A story about how my father got his scar. My mother gave it to him in London in the late 1880's and that was the last time they were together before I was born. The perfect place…well time for me to do what I was going to do and there was an added bonus. Me.

"Me in my embryonic stage. There I was a perfectly unborn, unaware bundle of cells whose presence wasn't strong enough to affect the way _I_ came back. My father was there, my mother was there, and I was inside her. All three of us together would make it impossible for me to fail. The signal was so strong." Ashley spoke this story as if she wasn't a real part of it.

"But you said yourself that was the 1880's. More than a hundred years ago." Will said to put a damper on what he thought was impossible, even with his new enlightenment.

"Ah-ha, so you see the downfall of my plan. That brings me back to the power I was going to keep. The only one I would need was my moms'…

"It was my goal the whole time to get back to her. I remembered everything that I had done, all that I cost her. I needed to apologize or let her hate me. Whatever it took as long as I knew she was okay.

"If I was going to survive from the 19th century until after the other me was dead I was going to need the longevity to do it. So with all this in mind…I did it. I don't remember a whole lot about the transition." Ashley continued before she was cut off.

"Wait, wait…that's time travel. I'm a nerd, but I also know something about physics. That and a whole lot of b movies tell me that Time Travel is impossible." Henry interrupted.

"You're right. It is impossible for flesh and blood humans, but energy is not bound by those laws. Make no mistake. I was pure energy.

"Anyway all I remember about the whole experience was pain. It was more excruciating than dying by a hundred fold. I did it though. I had succeeded in doing something that nobody had ever done. I was wet and cold, not to mention naked in the middle of the Whitechapel district. Just around the corner, outside of the shadows that hid me…I heard my mom talking. It took all of my willpower not to go to her. I didn't though. She shot my father, which was a really great family bonding moment by the way, and I ran in the other direction. I found clothes and began planning what to do next.

"It was obvious that I would have to wait to go home to my mother. At that point I didn't even have a home yet. I had more than a hundred years to kill and I had to keep a low profile otherwise Mom would come looking. Even if she was only searching for another abnormal with her abilities I couldn't let her find me. So I stayed underground. I made myself a nuisance to the Cabal. That kept them too busy to mess with mom for a while, but they grew up and I had to go deeper into hiding after I was born. I waited it out and here I am."

Kate was the first to point out the obvious. "You died over a year ago. If you were waiting for that, then what took you so long?"

"Sorry, yeah…um it took me a while to get home. I stopped to help some people along the way. Penance takes a while and it isn't always convenient." Ashley looked down as she explained her lack of punctuality. "When I did get there Big Guy told me you were all gone. Later, when we got the news about Will, I just knew I needed to come help you. I told Big Guy not to tell you so that I could work with anonymity, found a disguise to avoid unnecessary conversations until the time was right, and got one of my contacts to give me a lift to India."

"Are the others coming back? The other super abnormals." Helen asked afraid of what she would hear.

"No." Ashley said and would not go any deeper into it. "None of that matters now. The only thing that is important at this point is getting back to the Sanctuary and making sure that the network is safe from that treacherous little weasel Wexford."

"I'm down with that, but won't the other heads of house be anticipating that?" Kate asked.

"No. Before I left I gave the Big Buy permission to institute Omega protocols. The Sanctuary is on lockdown." Ashley assured her mother.

"Good work. I assume we are taking the river tunnel in." Helen stated.

"Naturally."

"Wait a minute…what are Omega protocols? What does this mean?" Will asked, quite perplexed.

**Okay just to let you know, I have had Ashley's explanation of how she came back to life written since November when I got confirmation that Emelie Ullerup had been written out of the series. The only reason I hadn't gotten anything posted before now is because I could not think of a way to do it. Then my house burnt down in January and I lost all interest in writing it for a while, but it just kept bugging me. I don't know what you would call it, but the first two chapters just about wrote themselves after that. I am trying to work out what happens next now. Anyhow, thanks for reading…those of you who do freaking rock.**


	3. Actually, You Can Go Home Again

**Hello and welcome to Chapter three of Rise Up. Dedicated to my reviewers DZR, SparklySkater and melissaadams22. You guys are wonderful and if I was only going to get three reviews I am glad it was you three. I also appreciate the alerts.**

**Actually, You Can Go Home Again**

Helen glanced in Will's direction. She didn't really know how she was going to explain keeping this particular secret from him. He always talked about trust between them, but she had never shared the Omega protocols with just anyone. There were only three…four people alive who knew of them. Ashley, Henry, the Big Guy, and herself and James had known before he died. It wasn't that she didn't trust Will, far from it. The only reason she had never given him the information was that the idea that they would need them was almost ludicrous and she did not want to seem terribly paranoid.

These protocols were created to protect not only themselves, but every Abnormal who had ever been in the network. Putting them in place meant that every other Sanctuary was locked out. Not just locked out, but alone and in the dark. The databases were inaccessible and information on all patients was encrypted. The only person who could fix it was Henry. It would be difficult for the heads of houses to maintain control and that saddened Magnus. However, she would release every abnormal in her care upon the earth, before she would let people she no longer trusted harm them.

"It means that the Sanctuary network is no more." Helen proceeded to explain what Ashley had set in motion.

"It won't be anytime now, before the rest of the Sanctuaries figure out what is going on. As soon as we are home I can verify that. I will also be able to gain remote access to security systems in all of them. We can send out a run for your lives call to the people and let the abnormals go as soon as you give the word, Doc." Henry assured Magnus.

"Wait a minute. You're going to release all of the abnormals? That is insane." Will snapped.

Ashley shook her head and stood. "Will, it's the right thing to do."

"Will, with Wexford in charge, the abnormals are in more danger from their handlers at this point than in the real world. He will do nothing, but exploit and use them…and I will not have that. Look at how willing he was to kill Bertha. If it comes down to it…I will release them." Magnus said with both conviction and regret, but her eyes became steely hard after that. "Then I plan to rescue them. I'll not leave them to fend for themselves. My mission was to protect and study and that is what I shall do. Somehow."

"I'll be with you, mom. We all will." Ashley said coming to stand behind the other woman and giving her compatriots a look that told them they would help or else.

"Okay, here's my problem with this. You think that we are going to be able to save the Sanctuary Network with just us…oh and don't forget the Yeti." Kate pointed out.

"No…we are going to need help." Magnus told them all.

"What about Druitt?" Ashley asked. "He'd help you, wouldn't he, Mom?"

The entire group refused to meet Ashley gaze. Finally, Will answered her. "Ash, your Dad…he's kind of reverted back to normal. He went on a killing spree after you died. He and Tesla wiped out most of the Cabal, but…"

"Okay, I get it. I guess he'll be my job. I'll recruit him." Ashley told them.

"Ashley, you will do no such thing." Helen ordered her daughter.

"No worries, Mom. I've got this. Besides we need him. I'll make sure he is in fit state and that he doesn't hurt anyone." Ashley assured her mother. Helen gave her a look that asked how she planned to do what she promised, but Ashley ignored her and continued. "What about Tesla?"

Kate smirked and Helen answered. "I doubt he will help. He is no longer a vampire."

"So he probably won't be willing to risk his bony ass." Henry finished her unsaid thought bitterly. Ashley looked pensive for a moment and did not speak again for a while.

Will was brainstorming. "The folding men of Old City kind of owe us. And the autistic boy Edward and his brother. Maybe even that empathic girl Sophie. Not to mention all of the contacts we've made individually."

"I'd rather not get all of them involved unless absolutely necessary. Some of these abnormals are dangerous, but I would rather see them free then used as fodder or worse. Bertha's situation has made something abundantly clear to me." Magnus told them. "I will not see another abnormal harmed simply for being. Bureaucrats and politics be damned."

"Alright, but shouldn't we expect some kind of retribution for what we are doing. I mean Wexford was just put in charge of the Sanctuary. He can't play with a toy that doesn't work. That might make him a little mad." Henry added.

Ashley grinned behind her mother. "Just let me worry about that."

They were all a little wary when Ashley said that, she had a crazy glint in her eye, but there was nothing for it. She would do what was best for them all, as she had proved in Mumbai.

"Let's just worry about getting home. Then, when we are on our own turf, we can decide what to do next." Henry put in hoping to avoid thinking about what was coming for at least a little while.

---------

The jet had landed at another private airport and the passengers had departed as quickly as possible. It was decided that they would make their way through Old City using every back alley and underground passage that Ashley knew of. She led the way and some hours later they had made it to the river tunnel. It was the only way into the Sanctuary for the moment.

Henry had to manually over ride the automated locks and the physical ones were Ashley's job. It took her a little while to pick them, and she had been picking locks since she was thirteen. A skill which her mother had heartily disapproved of until it came in handy.

All this was done with very little conversation. A word or an order here or there, was all the exhausted travelers could muster. "It's enough that they are holding their guns straight and standing" Ashley thought as she finally beat the final lock on the thick door. It scraped and grated as she and Magnus pushed it open.

"Okay, well that was fun, but it is so good to be home." Ashley sighed.

A gun being cocked was the only alert they had to the last line of defense for the Sanctuary. "Whose there?" A gruff voice grunted.

Ashley smiled. After all she had told him to do this. "It's me Big Guy and I've brought some other wayfarers with me."

Helen's giant manservant stepped out of the shadows. Henry immediately gave him a pat on the arm to which the response was a slap on the back of the head. Big Guy had been worried. Magnus sprang into action now that she was back in her domain. "How are the patients?"

They all began to move to the elevator. Ashley and Henry reset the locks and then join them on the journey out of the subbasement. They managed to catch the manservant reply of, "Restless."

"Do they know what's going on?" Kate asked from the back of the group.

"Sally knew before I left." Ashley said referring to the psychic mermaid. She sounded a tad grouchy to Kate.

Big Guy continued what Ashley had begun. "Some suspect something is happening. Others just sense upheaval."

"I'm not surprised. Bertha's effect will not go unnoticed. Have we had any contact from the other Sanctuaries yet, or any of our past patients." Helen asked as she briskly entered her office.

"Nothing yet." Big Guy told her.

Henry had already set to work on determining the state of the network. With in moments he had all the information he had promised Magnus. "Here you go, Doc. It says here they are all flying blind. Security systems are still online until you decide otherwise."

"Good work, Henry. I relize we are all in need of rest, but we have our work to do first. Will, I need you to look in on the patients. Reassure them if you must. Kate help him. I will have an assignment for you later, but that can wait." Magnus ordered. Both jumped to get to work, Will only pausing to nod to Big Guy.

"Henry, keep monitoring the rest of the network and let me know if anything changes." Helen continued.

"Will do, Boss." Henry said as he left. Big Guy sensing something between the two remaining women quickly excused himself to go help Will. Finally, Helen was alone with the one person she had wanted to be with for over a year.

"Ashley…" She began, but could not think of a word to say. Ashley just nodded and that was all Helen needed. She hugged her daughter to her closely, inhaling her scent and feeling her warmth, just being grateful she was there. Their embrace lasted longer than any they had shared before Ashley had died.

Ashley pulled away first. "Don't worry, Mom. I am here and I don't plan on leaving again." Helen realized that she had meant this in a very specific way. "I'm going to stay alive, Mom, just trust me on that."

"I know that you think you need to go get your father, but Ashley, he is dangerous. If he hurt you…" Magnus started.

"He won't hurt me mom."

"Ashley, he tried to kill the first time you met him. What makes you think that he wouldn't try it again?"

"Oh, I'm not saying he won't try. He'll just fail. I've got to do this mom." Ashley stated with steely certainty. "I promise you, I will come back."

Helen was taken back to over a year ago, when a look from Ashley had promised as much. Forty-eight hours ago Magnus had thought that promise broken. Now she knew her daughter had indeed come back from the dead to keep it. She could not deny her now. "Alright Ashley."

---------

Will had been keeping busy since returning home. Checking on the abnormals was a lot of work, but he was glad he had something to keep him busy. This whole mess was really getting to him. Not to mention the fact that a friend he had thought dead was the reason he had actually gotten home. He was glad to see Ashley, but there was something that was bugging him. It had started after Kate had told him about what happened in Mumbai.

As they had gotten to work, they had discussed the time he spent unconscious. Kate had mentioned that Ashley had been a fast mover. She had practically disappeared after rescuing them in the plaza.

Ashley had always been fast, but Kate was also very quick. It was just odd. He was musing over this when Henry approached him. "Hey, Will, how's it going?" The other man asked.

Will barely heard him and did not acknowledge him until he tapped Will on the shoulder. Will gave a little jump. "Oh gosh Henry, sorry. What did you need?"

"Not a thing man. Something wrong?" Henry asked.

Will didn't know how to answer, but if anybody would notice if something was different about Ashley, it would be the guy who grew up with her. "Umm…no. I've just been thinking…have you noticed anything up with Ashley? Other than the fact that she is alive."

Henry sort of chuckled. "Not really, you know, other than that. Well, she seems kind of tense. You know, like she is trying to control her temper. Not all the time, but every once in a while. That and I don't think she likes Kate very much."

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to see that. She keeps giving Kate dirty looks. I do not want to be around when that comes to a head." Will grinned.

"I know what you mean. Ash is getting geared up to go find Druitt though, so hopefully we can avoid any bloodshed. You know, at least until Jack the freakin' Ripper shows up." Henry said.

"Okay, well I am going to go see if there is anything else I can do." Will left quickly after that so that he could think about what the other man had said.

**Okay sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. I have been very sick, but I am feeling a lot better now. I have decided that I am not going to update more than once every four days to give myself time to write really good chapters. I realize this chapter was a really dull, but stick with me because this was just to set up a few different story arcs. I promise it will be worth it if you keep reading. **


	4. Greeting Old Friends Violently

**Hello everybody. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I absolutely love to read all the things you write about my story and it really helps me to know that I am going in the right direction. I also appreciate every alert and favorite I get. You guys are awesome. I know this was supposed to be up Monday but I had to go out of town for a job interview and I couldn't post. Sorry, I am going to try to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Greeting Old Friends…Violently**

Ashley was ready to go. She was mentally pumping herself up for the mission ahead. Her father was not going to be an easy capture, if their previous encounters were any indication. However, she was sure that she would bring him back. She had certain advantages that she didn't have last time…

She was making her way to the exit, when she heard someone calling for her. "Ash…Ashley, wait up." Will came up behind her, huffing and puffing from his jog to catch up.

Ashley sighed; she really did not need this at the moment. She needed to focus on what she had to do. "What do you want, Will?" Her tone was only slightly annoyed.

"Um, I just wanted to know how you are doing. It's been a pretty strange couple of days…" Will trailed off.

"Will, don't worry about me. I've had over a hundred years to deal with things and to make plans. I am not going to freak out and be useless, but right now I have things to do." Ashley told him. She started to leave, but Will would not let her go.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about that. You must have gotten very lonely in all that time." Will said with regret for his friend.

Ashley snorted. "Not really. There was a lot to do. I spent most of that time trying to screw up every pie the Cabal had their fingers in. It was kind of fun."

Will smiled a little. This was the line of questioning he had been trying to get to. "Yeah, you said something about that. It must have been hard to do, being just one person. Even Tesla and your dad had some difficulties and they had active defensive capabilities."

The last thing he said told Ashley everything she needed to know. "Okay, Will, let's get two things straight. Number one…donating DNA might make you a biological father, but it doesn't make you a dad. To be a dad you have to…oh I don't know, not murder hookers and actually be around. Number two, I know what you are doing and I am not going to give anything away. If I feel some information about my whereabouts and activities in the last century is important, I will let you know. Now if you don't mind I have to go." Ashley said as she stormed out.

He stared after her as she went. Will's suspicions were not confirmed, but they were stronger. There was definitely something Ashley had not told them, or at least she had neglected to so far…

---------

Magnus sat at her desk and stared out of her window. The view of the river was spectacular and with everything that was about to take place, a little time for retrospection wasn't going to hurt.

A few moments to herself, to come to terms with all the ups and downs of her life and then she could take up her work again.

She thought of her father. How sad he would be if he were there. Everything he had ever dreamed of had come true; a safe place for abnormals, and now it could all be lost. She would have to find him soon. They would need his help and now that the Cabal was gone he could be apart of he life.

Ashley would be gone for a little while at least, finding John. Helen hoped that she would be safe and she had promised she would. It was out of her hands now.

Despite it all, she felt peaceful.

---------

Ashley had been gone from the Sanctuary for almost thirty six hours and she was irritated. Her mother had told her it would probably take her a while to catch up to Druitt, but she knew things that her mother didn't.

She had set to work getting all her contacts on the job, looking for unusual deaths and strange occurrences involving a man of her father's description, before she had left home. They had given her sightings all over the world, all of which were for the same time period. Peachy. She was stationed in the area of the latest, a really disgusting bit of industrialized city, at the moment. She had been waiting for three hours and had nothing to show for it. It had been like that at every location she had been to.

Druitt probably knew someone was looking for him. After all he was smart, for a ghoul. He must have had his ear to the ground, but even so, everything that she knew about him made her think he would confront his stalker. She had been counting on that.

Ashley was not disappointed, because as she was about to leave her hiding place, a disturbance in air flow alerted her to another presence and she had no doubt of who it was. "You know spying, is very bad mannered." The person said.

The young woman spun to find John Druitt standing behind her. He had been wearing an evil smirk, until he glimpsed her face. Shock filled his gaze. That was enough to make her grin and she said, "Yeah, well forgive me for not taking lessons in manners from a man who murders prostitutes."

That made Druitt come back to himself. "Ah, but you're building up quite the body count yourself, my daughter. Or you were, before your death. If you _were_ dead. That is something I am beginning to doubt."

"Oh, I was dead. All better now." Ashley managed to draw her gun before he could blink.

Druitt chuckled. She was brave. "I am going to assume you are reunited with your mother since the Cabal is gone. Their downfall is quite an interesting story if I do say so myself."

Ashley's blue eyes did not betray a hint of sadness, in fact, she almost looked thrilled. She did not say a word, though only gripped her gun tighter. "I killed Dana Whitcomb for you, my dear."

"Yeah, I wish I could feel bad about that. The woman was a sociopath and she got what she deserved." Ashley spat.

"The same could be said for me, if you'd like to kill me. Or at least if you'd like to try." The murderer said.

Ashley nearly laughed. "I fought my way back from death…taking you out…that's child's play."

"My, my…you have grown up." Druitt murmured.

"Yeah, I'm not the little girl you tried to feed to a lizard anymore…" Ashley began, but Druitt teleported away before she could finish. She dropped her gun arm and gritted her teeth. She then did something she wasn't supposed to be able to do.

She teleported after her father and when she caught him she threw him against a wall. "Not to mention we're on a little more even footing now." She taunted before she completely vamped out. She tore a power line out of the wall beside them careful not to touch the arcing blue electricity. Elongated nails dug into Druitt's flesh as Ashley gripped his neck hard and touched the power line to him. He could not even hear himself screaming.

---------

Druitt sat slumped against the wall, his body sore and clothes smoking slightly. If he had known what had awaited him in this dank, dirty city he would never have come. That was a lie, of course. He still would have come. His ego would not have stood for anything less. Even as the roaring in his head and violent impulses subsided, Druitt didn't know if he should be glad of his daughter tenacity or not.

She had tortured him for three hours and caused a city wide black out, before she had moved him here. Ashley had been a vampire the entire time. Now, she sat with her back to him. "Well, at least I know you listen. When I told you of Nikola's electroshock treatment, I did not mean for you to try it." He said.

Ashley did not turn around. She was distinctly embarrassed by her loss of control and was desperately trying to return to normal. At last, she felt her nails and fangs retract. She took a deep breath to make sure that she would not freak out again. She had needed the strength that being a vampire offered, but now Druitt was himself. "I didn't have time to think of another way to bring you back to your senses. I working on a tight schedule and Mom said that thing inside of you likes electricity."

"Am I to assume, that she knows of the methods which you have used to find and capture me?" Druitt asked.

"No. I'd prefer if it didn't come up. I told her I lost those powers…I didn't tell her that they came back." Ashley whispered.

Druitt dropped the subject. He was back in his right mind and he would not betray the person who had done that for him. Her secret was safe until she told it. "Alright, so what is the urgent matter that has lead to my near death by electrocution?"

"The Sanctuary is going to fall. The network is no longer in mom's control." Ashley explained.

"Oh, I see, and she wants my help to see that it doesn't." Druitt concluded.

Ashley grabbed his arm and teleported back to Old City from half way around the world. She continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. "No, she wants your help to see that it does."

She began to walk away expecting him to follow, until she turned back to him. "Think of it as an exercise in family bonding."

**Alright there it is. Sorry it's a little short and it was late. This chpter felt a little stilted to me and I think that is because of the two primary characters relationship. Stilted is exactly how I would describe Druitt and Ashley. I originally thought about having Will find out about Ashley's powers, because he is of course a profiler and already figuring it out. There is just something so beautifully seymetrical about it being John though. Both he and Ashley have these horrible monsters inside of them and it just works. Please keep reading and if it isn't too much to ask, leave a review. **


	5. Daddy's Home

**Hello everybody. So glad you decided to keep reading. Well, no more suspense. Here it is. **

**Daddy's Home**

Druitt was in the Sanctuary for all of five minutes before Henry rounded a corner, spotted him, and yelped. When he saw Ashley standing there smirking his teeth ground and his jaw tightened in embarrassment.

"How did you manage to get in this time, Ash? As far as I know the River Tunnel is locked up tight." He said tersely. He had not quite forgotten his un-manly yelp of a moment ago.

Ashley smacked Druitt on the shoulder. "Why, dear old _Dad_, of course." She said adding a large note of sarcasm on the word 'Dad'. Druitt shot her an odd look.

"Nuh-uh…the EM shield is up." Henry snarked petulantly.

Ashley got very close to Henry. She wore a questioning look in her eyes as she quietly said, "Are you sure?"

Henry scoffed a little, then wavered, and finally jolted off in panic to check his computers. Druitt had watched the tableau with amused curiosity. He turned to Ashley and said, "I believe the EM shield is indeed active."

"I know, but Henry doesn't and I am not giving away any of my secret passages." Ashley smarted off. Druitt only snorted a small laugh. "We should go see mom. She can brief us on what's happened since I've been gone and then you can get some rest."

"Me? What about you? When was the last time you closed your eyes?" Druitt asked, concern dripping from every word.

Ashley didn't know who annoyed her more.Jack or_ John._ "Well, I blinked a second ago, but you must have missed it."

"Very clever, but I have a distinct feeling that if you will not give me a clear answer, then your mother will get one from you." Druitt replied calmly.

"Look, Dude, I am fine. Surprisingly enough I need a whole lot less sleep than I used to. Besides, there is a lot to do…" Ashley trailed off; she really did not want to continue in this line of conversation. So, she did the only thing she could think to do. "Come on, Mom first."

"Certainly." Druitt said, agreeable for once.

---------

Magnus looked up from the plans she was studying when her office door opened a crack. Normally this would annoy her. It was common courtesy to knock, really, but when she saw Ashley's blonde head poke through she smiled. "Come in, Darling. I wasn't expecting you back so soon, but I am glad you are here. You can go look for your father later when we are more prepared…" Helen began, but then the door opened and she saw John standing behind their daughter. She felt shock that she had never felt before. Magnus was sure it would have taken longer for Ashley to track Druitt down and much longer than that to get him to come willingly.

"Hello Helen." Druitt said as he moved into the room.

"John…Ashley, the last time you were here you were quite out of your mind." Helen said, the last part aimed at Druitt.

"And I would be still, if not for…certain circumstances." He explained. Ashley's shoulders had stiffened at his words, as if she half expected him to tell her mother. Unfortunately, Magnus had noticed the tension between the two, but Ashley was saved from interrogation when Will entered the room.

"Henry said we had company. Glad to see you, Ash." Will said. He looked extremely uncomfortable, which tickled Druitt to death.

"Please, young William, I do indeed have my wits about me. No need to look so pale." John chuckled a little.

"Right, well, I guess I just remember that thing inside of you trying to kill us." Will explained.

Helen pinched the bridge of her nose. "John, are you certain that you are well enough to work with us?"

Druitt knew exactly what she meant, but it was Ashley who answered. "He's fine mom. I wouldn't have brought him here if I wasn't sure he wouldn't hurt anybody. Now what is going on? Has Wexford been in contact with you yet?"

"Nobody has done anything yet, but it is only a matter of time before they do. I expect that they will try to reason with us first." Magnus said. "In the mean time, I have spoken to Nicola and he was just as we thought he would be. I've done my best to track my father down, but no luck as of yet."

Ashley nodded, her lips flattened in a stern line. "That'll be my job next. I'll find Gregory."

"Ashley, I know that you found your father, but I don't know if even you will be able to track down Gregory Magnus." Helen sighed.

"I will help her." Druitt said. He was eager to spend more time with his daughter, now that she was alive and he was sane.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not. If my father saw _you_ coming he would most definitely never come out of hiding."

"Your father and I always got on well enough." Druitt countered.

"Until he found you had impregnated me and become a serial killer, John. That would tend to dampen a father's opinion." Helen argued further.

Throughout the whole conversation Will and Ashley had watched with morbid curiosity. The two people in front of them had a history that neither could comprehend. For a second Ashley could almost see the family she might have had, but then quickly put it from her mind. This was her life, for better or for worse and she knew that she had a better one than most.

"Well, this has been fun, but I am going to go get ready to head back out. Lots to do." Ashley excused herself. She almost hated to do it and she had to remind herself that Druitt was in control of his demons. Her mother was safe and more than capable of taking care of herself. The two would talk logistics and that was it. When she left Will followed her.

"That was weird." He said at her side.

"And those are my parents. I never had a chance." Ashley murmured as she set a brisk pace trying to lose Will.

"There was something I was meaning to ask you about." He began even as he was falling behind her.

"I wasn't kidding about having a lot to do Will." She griped, but when she looked at his face and saw concern she broke. "What's on your mind?"

He stopped, but she just slowed a little. "The powers the Cabal gave you. They're back aren't they?"

Without looking back she stopped dead in her tracks and whispered a shocked "What?"

"Just a few things that people have said. You move really quickly and you managed to find Druitt and bring him back in less than two days. You are always on edge…I just want to know what's going on Ash." Will stated.

Ashley's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah, Will, they're back. They came back around the 1980's. I was telling the truth on the plane. I really did lose them when I came back, it just wasn't permanent."

"Can the Cabal still control you?" He asked in concern.

Ashley shook her head in disgust. "Will, that is something you don't have to worry about. The Cabal is gone and even if they weren't their control is broken. I can't explain how, it's just something you are going to have to trust me on."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because. Do you think I like being this way? I have this horrible monster inside of me and it was put there by the worst monsters of all. Do you think I want any of you to be afraid of me? That's all that would happen. I couldn't stand it if I ever saw my mother afraid of me again." Ashley rant wound down softly. "Just don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

Will watched as she walked away. He felt like he had done something horrible in exposing her secret and he didn't know what would come of it. He decided at that point he would find away to make it up to her.

**Thanks to all my reviewers…you guys make the intense story planning completely worth it.**


	6. Exceptionally Good and Fairly Annoying

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am just going to step in here and say sorry that updates are not coming as frequently as I would like. I am desperately trying to get my new house ready to move into and planning and zoning is making it rather difficult. Needless to say, updates will be posted and I am still trying.**

**Exceptionally Good**

Henry was looking for Ashley, and that girl was wicked good at not being found. It had been that way ever since they were younger. He eventually refused to play hide n' seek with her, because he would spend an hour seeking and she would have to come find him.

However, over the years Henry had learned a few things. Like how she always went to the garage when she had gotten her butt kicked. Working on her bike was cathartic. When she needed an ego boost she was playing video games in the TV room and wiping out all of his high scores. When she was upset some people would assume that she was on top of the north tower. He knew better. That wasn't high enough for her and when she wanted to feel better, she always went to the Shoe. It helped her to know that she was saving people, by getting all the most dangerous abnormals off the streets.

Unfortunately, he had no idea where she would go or what she would do after coming back from the dead. That was a new one. So, when he turned a corner and found her sitting outside his room, he was more than a little surprised. When he saw unshed tears brimming in her eyes, he sighed. When she noticed him there she looked away and dropped her head to her knee.

"Hey, Henry, what's up?" Ashley said in a small voice. Henry was immediately worried. Never in all the years he had known her, had Ashley ever sounded…broken.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Henry asked, slumping down next to her. She still refused to meet his gaze.

At first Ashley wasn't going to say anything. She didn't really want to let Henry in, but she just needed someone to be on her side for a little while. "I didn't think it would be this way, Henry. Why can't people just buy the party line and let me be okay for a little while, without thinking up reasons for why I need to talk to someone?"

Henry snorted. "These _people,_ they couldn't possibly be our own resident busybody Dr. William Zimmerman."

"Gee, got it in one. Guess you don't have to be a profiler to know stuff." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Aww, cut him some slack, Ash. He's worried. You, Bertha, your Dad. It's all kind of crazy right now." Henry said.

Ashley's head snapped around to Henry. "You of all people should understand how irritating it is for him to get into our secrets. Mom hired him to shrink the patient's heads, not ours. He is so sanctimonious and he is not even that much older than me…well than I was…am…urgh. That is so annoying."

"What is? The whole age thing."

"Yeah, I mean think about it. Technically, my mom is only a little older than me and things that only happened a year ago for you, happened over a hundred years ago for me. It feels like I'm not the same person anymore and I desperately want to be." She rambled.

Henry suddenly got a good look from her perspective and didn't really enjoy what he saw. She had to be feeling a little alienated. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You will be the same old Ashley to me. We will pretend that you are the exact same Ashley that you were before you died. Every annoying blonde bit of you."

Ashley giggled. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Henry, you have no idea how good that sounds. Impossible, but good. It's hard to remember what it was like before."

"Well I'll help you with that." Henry promised. He thought for a moment, trying to find a really good memory that they shared. "Um…I got it. Do you remember the time I tried to sell my soul on E bay?"

Ashley's eyes became unfocused as she tried to remember. Finally she whipped around to look at him. "Yeah, and you told mom just after you had started the auction. She made you take it off the market."

Henry laughed at his teenaged antic. "Yup, and I had already gotten a bid on it too. I still wonder who that guy was."

"It was me." Ashley burst out. She had been keeping that secret for years.

"No way. Why would you buy my soul? Better yet, why did you only bid ten bucks?" Henry asked outraged.

"Well, it was an exceptionally good soul, but I wasn't going to pay more than I had to for it." She said with good humor and laughter in her voice. "What about the time that we spoke nothing but Monty Python quotes for two weeks? Everytime the Big Guy asked us a question we answered 'Ni'. God he was pissed. Do you remember what you said when Mom asked how you liked her new assistant?"

"She's a witch. May we burn her?" Henry said in an English accent. He remembered that twelve year old Ashley had laughed so hard she fell out of her chair.

They both giggled a little and then slipped into a comfortable silence.

Ashley was the first to speak. "You know Henry, growing up in the creepy manse on the river, didn't afford us many friends or garner a lot of popularity. School was hell. We made do with each other as best friends and I don't think I would change that for the world."

"Me either." He said, knowing they were both in a better place.

---------

Magnus was enjoying the peace she had gotten since kicking John out of her office. That was soon to be in the past because, when her phone rang, she knew that she was about to get the call she had been waiting for. She paused, considering not answering, but the only way to avoid an all out war was to keep lines of communication open.

"This is Magnus." She said into the phone.

"Magnus, what have you done?" Wexford screamed. His voice was even more insufferable over the phone.

Helen smiled. This was playing out just as it had to. "Hello, Terrence. How are you?"

"Cut the pleasantries. You have sabotaged your own Network." The insufferable little man wailed.

"Oh, but Terrence, it isn't my network anymore. I was removed from office, so to speak." She said, but heard only silence in return. "I am going to assume, that the reason I am only hearing from you now, is because you have had your technology experts scurrying to fix your systems. They have almost certainly, told you it is impossible."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Helen. They will keep trying until they succeed." Wexford assured her.

"Then they will be working a very long time, indeed. In the mean time, if you wish to keep the Abnormals where they are and maintain some modicum of control over the situation, you will restore my network to me." Magnus told him.

"You cannot possibly think that even if I did that, you would be welcome. The heads of house all see what I have been telling them for years. You are unstable."

Helen smiled. "That may be, but I will continue to do my work. I will help the Abnormals and I will keep them safe. Even if that means releasing them."

Stunned silence followed her statement. Wexford recovered in time to say, "This will mean a war Helen. Turn over control of the network to me, and we can avoid violence."

"I will release every Abnormal in every Sanctuary. One day Terrence, I may turn the Sanctuary over to capable hands. Let me assure you, however, it will never be you." Magnus promised and abruptly hung up the phone.

---------

The Big Guy found Ashley and Henry sitting and snickering in the hallway. "You two. Doctor has called a meeting in her office."

"Okay, Big Guy, we'll be there in a minute." Ashley said, and got gracefully to her feet. Henry followed and when he looked at the girl next to him, they both burst into giggles again.

"What is wrong with you?" The manservant asked, looking between the pair confusedly.

Ashley and Henry paused and in unison they said, "Ni."

"Not that again." Big Guy growled and other two abnormals fell over laughing.

**There it is and I am going to try to have the next chapter up on Friday with some fun bits in there. I just really wanted this chapter to be primarily Henry and Ashley reconnecting. That is a relationship that needed to be addressed and what better way for Ashley to get over the things that Will dredged up, then by having her bestest buddy cheer her up. I also had to add the pay off to the Monty Python joke at the end. Had to be done. Ashley's secrets (the one you know about and some you don't) are going to come out in the next chapter. Until then, Enjoy. **


	7. That Could Have Gone Better

**Okay, so this didn't make it up quite as soon as I wanted. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite the entire chapter from scratch. I am borrowing my mom and dad's computer for the time being, but I can only use it so often. In other words, I am going to have to cut back my updates to once a week. Every Friday. Sorry, but it's just until I can either get my computer fixed or I find a more permanent solution. Hope you all enjoy.**

**That Could Have Gone Better**

The Sanctuary staff was all gathered in Magnus' office. She had just finished telling them about the phone call she had received that afternoon. All had varying looks of severity on their faces, excluding Druitt, who remained unflappable.

"Well, that's not very good news. Wexford wants a war." Henry said.

"That nasty, little weasel of a man actually wants to battle it out?" Ashley asked incredulously. "No way. Nobody is that stupid."

"I don't think it's because he's stupid. I think it's because he's left himself no other way out." Will began. "Seriously, he told the entire network that if he was in charge things would get better. Now that he is in charge its total chaos, because we sabotaged all the systems. It's not his fault really, but he has to save face. He sees it as his only choice."

"Or maybe you are reading too much into his motives, William." Druitt offered. "Perhaps he is just blood thirsty. He obviously doesn't care who he hurts."

Kate gave a sardonic laugh. "There's some irony for ya. Jack the Ripper calling someone callous."

"Oh that's rich. You are an ex-Cabal mercenary. At least he has the excuse of being possessed by some horrible energy creature." Ashley jumped to her father's defense. That in its self was enough to shock everyone in the room. She had never shone the slightest inclination towards Druitt and now she was arguing on his behalf.

"Listen Blondie…" Kate began.

"Enough." Helen called for silence. "I understand that we are all on edge, but I will make myself clear. I trust everyone in this room in some capacity. You are all vital and we cannot get caught up in arguing between ourselves. I have no doubt that Terrence Wexford has some very unpleasant things in store for us. Now, we have work to be done."

Big Guy stepped forward. "We should evacuate the patients."

"I agree. You shall see to that." Helen ordered her manservant. He nodded and left. "I think we will have to redouble our efforts with our old friends. At the very least, we should apprise them of our situation. I do wish I had something to offer Nikola in exchange for his participation; he would be such an asset."

Ashley had been silent to this point. She understood why her mother wanted Tesla there. He had helped her find a way to combat the Lazarus Virus and to kill the Super abnormals. He was smart, but was it worth giving her secret up over. She was still debating with herself, until she looked in her mother's eyes and saw desperation there. That made up her mind for her. "Mom…I think I know of a way."

Everyone was looking at her, except for Druitt and Will, who'd probably already, figured out what she was going to say. Magnus nodded for her to continue. "Well, you guys said he isn't a vampire anymore. He would probably give anything to be one again, right?"

Helen smiled bitterly. "That's true, Ashley. Despite his initial delight with his magnetic powers, he would dearly love to be a vampire still. Unfortunately, I have not been able to find a way to make it happen."

Ashley hesitated. That told Helen that what Ashley had to say was big. She had always been straightforward. "Well…um…Okay, I guess what I am suggesting is giving Tesla a sample of blood. Um…my blood to be exact."

Ashley had not known what to expect from her audience, but utter confusion wasn't it. Magnus braced herself and asked, "Why would that be helpful Ashley?"

"Well…because of this." Ashley said as she threw caution to the wind. Her transformation into the monster was dramatic. Henry had jumped halfway across the room and put his back against the wall. Kate looked all around herself for a weapon, anything to defend herself and her friends. Helen, reaction was the most peculiar of all.

"I assume by your lack of reaction, that you already knew about this." She stated to both Will and Druitt.

Ashley's dark eyes gave nothing away. Nobody knew what to believe until she spoke. "Hold on, Mom. It's not their fault. I told them not to tell." Her voice was deeper and it was difficult to speak around her fanged teeth, so she wasn't sure if they got the message or not. Ashley focused all of her will and slowly reverted back to her normal state.

"Well, this is new." Henry stated.

Ashley smirked. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

At the slight ribbing, Henry softened just a little. It was still Ashley. Kate was not so easily appeased. "Okay, I thought you said that the Cabal powers were gone."

The hostility between the two young women was palpable. "No, I very clearly said, that I lost the powers when I came back from the dead. I just didn't tell you that they came back. It wasn't so much a lie as a lie of omission."

"Alright, Ashley. Tell me when these powers came back." Helen ordered.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Now I remember why I never bothered to keep secrets. They came back around the 1980's sometime. I don't have an exact date. I can tell you; however, that messing with the Cabal got a whole lot easier."

Her joke was lost on her friends. "Look, guys, I would have stayed gone if I wasn't in control. I promise I will not hurt you. Just trust me."

"Okay, Ash. I'm in." Henry said. His belief in her was touching and it effectively put an end to the conversation.

"I will think about your idea Ashley, but for the time being I would like to look into other avenues." Helen braced herself for what she was about to say. "Maybe, some of our less used contacts. Malachi for example."

Henry grunted in disgust and Ashley exploded in fury. "What? Mom, we swore we would never work with him again. Not after the last time."

"What happened last time?" Will asked. He was genuinely unsure, but that did not stop Ashley from leaving the room in a huff.

"Some things are better left alone, Will." Magnus told her protégé. "Henry, I am going to send you and John to find Malachi. Don't trust him, but bring him back."

"I don't know, Doc. I think Ashley would probably kill him on sight." Henry said, but at a look from Magnus, he got up to leave. "Come on, Old Guy. Let's go get Malachi."

John smirked at the name that Henry had bestowed upon him and followed.

"Will, I want you to contact the folding men. Tell them what is going on; ask them to keep their ears to the ground. Things are going to get very ugly, very soon."

"No problem. I'll start getting a hold of some of the others too." Will sighed as he got up to leave. Without a word Kate followed him out and Magnus was alone with her thoughts again. She had a lot to think about.

---------

Ashley was busy kicking the crap out of the punching bag in her room. Her frustration stemmed from the mission her mother was sending her best friend and father on. They were going to bring Malachi here. That was something that she just couldn't abide. Ugh.

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. "Come in." She sighed bitterly.

When the door opened, Ashley got the surprise of her life. Kate entered the room with a very determined look on her face. "Listen Blondie. We need to talk."

Bristling at the nickname, Ashley turned away from the intruder. "Really, I think we say enough to each other as it is."

"No, we work together and we need to at least be civil. So, what's your problem?" Kate said, wishing she could be anywhere else at that moment.

"My problem. Hmm. Good question." Ashley mumbled. She had no intention of continuing this conversation.

"Look, I am leaving in about twenty minutes to go with Henry and your dad. I don't want to come back and have a problem, so let's work this out. I think you have a problem with me, because I took your place." Kate stated.

Ashley scoffed. "Firstly, you have no idea what you are talking about. Secondly, you could never replace me." Kate sighed. She realized that it was a bad choice of words, but Ashley was not ready to stop and let her explain. "Thirdly, did you stop to think that maybe the reason I don't like you is because you worked for the Cabal. Not just worked for them, but brought them the innocent people they destroyed. I have to live with my part of what happened, but you seem to forget completely that you had a major part in it."

Kate felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had no idea that Ashley knew so much about her work with the Cabal. It was not something she advertized to people.

"Okay, well since you are going to be so judgmental, I do regret the things I did. I may not have been as innocent in this as you, but I do feel bad. It sucks, but I know that I have done bad things."

"Well, since you know…all better. Do you really think that makes it okay?" Ashley asked.

"I am never going to get on your good side am I?" Kate asked with little hope.

"Just do your job. Watch Druitt and Henry's backs and then we'll talk." Ashley suggested. When Kate just stood there Ashley sighed. "You can leave now."

Kate rolled her eyes, but left anyway.

'Maybe I don't like her because she is a lot like me?' Ashley thought.

"Nah." She said out loud.

---------

Henry and Druitt entered a dank parking garage. Kate had waited with the van, just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. The van was as quick as it got, now that Druitt was cutting teleporting down to a bare minimum.

The pair was silent, but Druitt was picking up on Henry's sulky mood. "May, I ask my dear fellow, what is your problem with this Malachi?"

Henry sighed and scolded himself. This was not something that Ashley would want him talking about, but on the upside if he told Druitt might kill Malachi. "He's a jerk. Especially to Ashley."

"And what is Ashley involvement with him?" Druitt asked.

Henry had officially realized that this was not a good conversation to be having with Ashley's dad. "Umm…" Henry trailed off. "Well, he was kind of…Ashley's first."

"First?" Druitt asked in honest confusion.

"Oh God, please don't make me say it. Ashley's first…" Henry said with a significant raise of the eyebrows.

Druitt got the message. Henry continued. "They were working together to capture the same abnormal. They got close and one thing led to another. When they got the abnormal he showed his true colors. Took the abnormal all for himself and sold it on the black market. He was just using her. She was only seventeen at the time and she was really hurt."

"Really." That single word from Druitt held more hate and threat than anything else Henry had ever heard.

Their conversation ended and Henry was glad. Ashley would have killed him if she knew what he was telling her dad. They continued on to the rendezvous point.

Malachi was waiting for them beside a black Hummer and that alone brought the word "Tool" to Henry's mind. He was dark all over. Olive complexion, brown eyes and hair, and straight white teeth made the young man into a girl's fantasy. It was enough to make Henry gag.

"Hey, Henry. How ya been?" Malachi asked in a jovial manner. It didn't suit him and it almost made Henry physically sick to be in his presence. "Who's your friend?"

"Douche bag say what." Henry mumbled quickly under his breathe. Malachi didn't hear and Henry didn't know if he should be glad or not.

Druitt decided to answer the young man's question. "Please my dear boy; Call me Jack."

Henry almost cackled maniacally, but he knew if he let Druitt do what he was suggesting, Magnus would scold him. Usually she would do something worse, but truth be told, she didn't like Malachi either. Besides the idiot in front of them didn't even get the joke. "Whoa. Let's discuss our offer over here, away from Ashley's dad." Henry said, pulling the man along behind him.

The change in Malachi's demeanor was perceptible and hilarious. He was going to be less of a jackass. Henry was glad that Druitt had come along.

**Alright, so I get that some people aren't going to like what I did with Malachi. Him being Ashley's first and all. To them I say, this is my story and I get to do what I like, within reason. Besides, I was dying to do the "Please my dear boy, Call me Jack" thing. It was just fun. Anyway that's it for now. **


	8. Irritation is Really Annoying Flattery

**As always, thank you to my reviewers. Here it is. **

**Irritation is Really Annoying Flattery**

Ashley was more than a little irritated. She still found it hard to believe that her mother was bringing Malachi into the fold. To think that she had come all the way back from death for this. It was almost too much to bear and the fact that Helen was barely considering using her blood as an enticement for Tesla…well that was just pure stubbornness.

Her mission, at least until the others got back, was to get Helen to follow her plan. After the others return, she was taking off to find Gregory Magnus. It was a good thing too, because if she had to be around Malachi for a second longer than necessary she would kill him. Fun, though that option may have been, it was also counterproductive.

She listened outside of the door of Magnus' office. It was oddly quiet, and that worried Ashley. In times like these, that office should have been bustling with people strategizing. She cracked the door to peek inside and found Magnus hunched over her desk with her head in her hands. Concern made her anger evaporate immediately.

"Mom?"

Magnus' head shot up and she looked at Ashley in surprise. "Ashley, please come in."

"What's wrong, Mom?" Ashley asked as she sat down.

Helen sighed. "Before Henry left, he tapped the other Sanctuaries communications. I have been monitoring their movements thus far, and they are still tracking Bertha. They have gotten close several times, but she is proving far more evasive than I gave her credit for. I just hope she can keep it up until I can find a way to help her. It doesn't help that I am still trying to bolster our ranks."

"Well, you know I can get at least one new recruit for you, if you would just call him up." Ashley said bitterly.

"Please, Ashley, not this again. I told you I would consider it." Helen replied.

"Mom, you have considered the matter into extinction. You need to do it. All it would cost you is a sample of my blood, so that maybe Tesla might be able to become a vampire again. I'm willing and Tesla would be chomping at the bit for the chance." Ashley argued.

"Ashley, I am not going to discuss this right now."

"This is because you are mad at me, isn't it? You're mad because I didn't tell you about my abilities sooner." Ashley deduced.

"Don't be absurd, Ashley. I am not angry…I just wish you had felt comfortable discussing this with me." Helen said.

"Is that what you think? That I didn't tell you because I didn't feel comfortable sharing secrets with you?" Ashley asked in shock.

"Am I wrong?" Helen offered.

"Yeah, just a little. I didn't freaking tell you, because I remember the look on your face the night I died. Mom, you were so scared. I never want to see you look at me that way again. The fact that I am still that…thing…it's disgusting. It scares me sometimes and it's what I am, so what about the people around me. How are they supposed to deal? I just don't want to be a…nightmare."

"Ashley, you have more than proven yourself to be in control. As for the night that you died, I was scared. I was afraid of what had been done to you, what you were being forced to do and what I was preparing myself to do, but let me make myself perfectly clear. I was never scared of you. You are not that other being. This is you and I love you." Helen didn't give those words away as easily as she had once done. They were a weakness she could not afford in her lonely life, but Ashley had been given them since the day she was born. She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I didn't think it would be this hard, Mom. I thought that when I came back I could pick my life up from where I left off." Ashley mumbled.

"I know, darling. It will get easier." Helen said as Ashley pulled away.

Ashley reached out and placed a small vial on Helen's desk. "It's your choice, but there it is when you're ready."

Helen examined what Ashley had placed on her desk and was absolutely appalled. The vial was filled with a ruby, red substance. "Ashley, please tell me you did not…"

Ashley interrupted. "No worries. I had Henry do it. It was sterile and everything. He is surprisingly good at drawing blood."

"For the last time, I will consider it." Helen groaned.

"Well, when you decide that I am right, the blood is there." Ashley said as she was leaving.

Helen gritted her teeth. Ashley had used these tactics when she was younger. She would goad Helen into fighting with her, which would upset them both. They would make-up and Ashley would get her way in the end. It was childish, but in spite of herself Helen smiled. Ashley was picking up her life with more ease than she gave herself credit for.

---------

Henry hated his job sometimes. With Jack the Ripper sitting beside him in the van, Kate in the backseat with the douche bag who had "deflowered" his "little sister", this definitely applied. They had forced Malachi to come with them. To his credit he didn't put up much of a fight, except whining about his Hummer, which was probably due to the fact that Druitt had stood menacingly in the background the whole time that Henry was talking. Just thinking back to that made Henry smile.

When the Sanctuary was in sight and they had made it safely inside the building, Henry breathed a sigh of relief. That was until Malachi opened his mouth. "Dude, where is Ashley's mom. She is a total M.I.L.F."

Henry wished he could boil his brain, but was saved from having to say anything by the bright light of somebody teleporting. At first he thought Druitt had finally cracked, but a petite blonde stood before the Abnormal hunter. Ashley said, "Eww," and then proceeded to punch Malachi in the mouth.

Ashley looked down at the man on the floor. As he came back to consciousness, he looked blearily up at her. "Hey, Ash, I thought you were dead."

Henry finally could not take it anymore. "Were you dropped on your head as a child or just deprived of oxygen."

Kate and Druitt took in the whole exchanged with no commentary, but Ashley could not pass up the chance to put the fear of God into Malachi. "Not as dead as you will be if don't stop talking about my mom." She walked away before she lost her temper again.

Unfortunately, Malachi rolled on to his stomach and decided to watch her go. Even more unfortunate, for him at least, everyone noticed the goofy smile spread across his face as he did. Druitt grabbed the specialist by the back of his black t-shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Let me give you some free advice. Stay away from my daughter." Druitt let go of the smarmy young man and followed after Ashley.

"You know I get the feeling that guy doesn't like me." Malachi said, his smile returning and focusing its charm on Kate. She was only fooled for a brief second.

"Yeah, it must be the man whore vibes you're giving off. He's a real Jack the Ripper if you get my meaning." She told the man. Henry could not contain his laughter.

"Okay, what's the joke I'm missing?" Malachi asked looking between the two.

Henry and Kate looked at each other. Henry then said, "Classified. Strictly need to know information. You don't need to know. Come on. Me and Katie will get you settled into one of our VIP rooms."

Kate and Henry started to walk away when Kate whispered, "VIP room?"

"A cell in that locks from the outside." Henry explained.

Kate grinned and kept walking.

---------

Magnus was debating with herself. Did she really want to bring Tesla in? Even if he was an asset, the situation was already hard to bear. Ashley seemed to think that they needed him.

That was what settled it for Magnus. Ashley had been right so far; she had not once steered them in the wrong direction. With that thought in her mind, Helen picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**Sorry, it was short I know. The next chapter is going to make up for that. I am going to reintroduce some more characters and hopefully get more into the Bertha thing. On another note, has anybody heard anything about Emilie Ullerup returning for the next season of Sanctuary? I am really hoping that they are going to bring her back. She was my favorite character on the show if you can't tell by my story. Let me know if any of you have heard anything.**


	9. Living Breathing Irritating

**Okay, well I got some interesting news on the Emilie Ullerup front. According to DZR, a photo double for Emilie was hired and according to Sparkly Skater it was just for the first episode of the new season. I don't know if that means she will be back or not, but it is interesting information none the less. Everyone seems pretty adamant about the fact that Ashley will be back…I think I want to stick with the "Ashley Lives" faction. Sure, it is possible that we are all completely delusional, but it wouldn't be as much fun if we weren't. Look at the shows we watch…if we weren't a little delusional would we even love Sanctuary. Anyway keep the Ashley rumors coming if you have any and I will post them with my updates.**

**Living Breathing Irritating **

"Hello?"

"Nikola?" Helen asked knowing that it was most certainly him.

"Helen…to what do I owe this honor? Not trying to convince me to risk my life for the poor unfortunates of the world, again, I hope." Tesla postured.

Magnus sighed. She really did not want to do what she was about to do. "Actually, Nikola, I called to offer you something in exchange for your services."

She could hear him scoff over the phone. "My dear Helen, I can assure you that nothing you have to offer…"

Magnus stopped him. "Nikola, I have a sample of blood here, that might have the properties required to restore your vampirism. I am prepared to give it to you…in exchange for your help."

"I'll be on the next flight." Tesla said without even bothering to pause. Helen heard a dial tone and smiled. She was sure that he thought she had the source blood, even though all accounts said that it was gone. Used up in the experiment that had destroyed her life not long ago. Tesla had been told that, but he still believed that some of it existed, somewhere in the deepest pits that the Cabal had once inhabited. They were almost gone, but some of their research was still around.

Helen hoped the source blood was gone and if it wasn't she hoped nobody ever found it. She hung up the phone and left for her main laboratory. She had a test or two that she wanted to run on Ashley's blood herself.

It was a rare moment of down time, when everybody had something they had to do alone. Except for Druitt, who stood on top of the north tower, watching the city bustle below him. He could understand why this was one of Helen's favorite spots. It was peaceful. You could watch life go on from above and almost forget that time was literally standing still for you. Just one strong breeze could end your troubles for good.

Not that he was suicidal. Not even at his darkest hour, when whatever it was inside of him returned, did he really consider it. He just shot himself around the world so fast and frequently that he couldn't think. No destinations, just arrivals. No analyses, just action. He didn't want to over think the reasons and he especially didn't want to ponder his inability to kill himself. It was impossible to say whether he thought ending his life was a cowardly way to go or if he was much too scared to die or if it was either of those things, but he found himself living his life in moments.

Brief periods of lucidity in which he could love Helen and Ashley, the family he should have had, and be the man he once was. He was comfortable at these times, but then dark memories clouded his thoughts and he itched all the way to his bones. Restless and angry, the Ripper would rise again.

Fighting for control did no good, so he gave in. Worse than murder and violence was the sin of letting go so…easily. Letting _it_ take innocent lives, so that he could stop resisting.

No more teleporting he had decided. Unless absolutely necessary. Not that it was that easy. Even the pain of teleporting was addictive after a while, but if he loved Helen and loved Ashley enough…then maybe.

Coming down off his perch, Druitt went back inside.

Henry was walking the halls looking for Ashley, he needed to talk to her about an idea that he had. The idea was half formed, but if Ashley had any clue as to what he was thinking, it would help. He had long since stuffed Malachi away in a dank little cell in the Sanctuary sub-basement. If he had been able to cut the power to that room he would have. Kate had stuck around to listen to him yell after he realized the room was locked.

He ran into Druitt, coming down the stairwell from the north tower. The man did not look happy. "Hey, Ashley's father, where ya been?" Henry asked his voice shaking just the slightest bit.

Druitt heard the unsteadiness and chuckled a little. The poor young man in front of him was still terrified by his presence. "I've inside my own mind, Mr. Foss."

"Scary place to visit." Henry stated under his breath.

"You have no idea." Druitt stated.

Henry gave a weak laugh. "Umm…Do you know where Ashley is? I need to run something past her."

"I believe she has gone to look for her grandfather. Helen seems certain that he will be useful at this juncture." Druitt said in obvious disagreement with the statement.

"Yeah, okay." Henry had developed a fanatical gleam in his eye. The idea was getting clearer in his head, now that he was in Druitt's company. "I just remembered. You helped to wipe out the Cabal. You might know where it is. Where they are."

"What are you talking about?" Druitt looked at the young man strangely.

"I am talking about a trio that will, at the very least, give the other Sanctuaries pause. They were under Cabal control and you helped bring the Cabal down. You have to know where they are." Henry spoke as if Druitt was having the same thoughts.

"Henry, who are you talking about?"

"The Morrigan. I've got to go talk to Magnus." Henry started running in the direction of the lab.

When Ashley left the Sanctuary, almost a week ago, she had no clue where to begin looking for Gregory Magnus. Most of her contacts were useless. A few knew about an old man who was once used by the Cabal, but they had very little information on where he was now.

Helen had been more helpful on that front than anybody else. She had access to Gregory's mind that nobody else could touch. She knew that he would not return to London. It held to many memories that he would want to avoid. Finally, Helen had decided that he would probably be seeking solitude. Ashley cringed at the thought of it. Solitude meant a whole lot more work for her.

Then finally, one of her contacts had come through with a tip. A stately old man had been living in the wilds of the Amazon, all alone. The part that really set her off was the fact that the man was said to treat patients with strange defects and that he had a British accent. It was Gregory, she would bet her motorcycle on it.

She had teleported to a remote part of Peru and set to beating her way through the thick forest. Ashley was happy. A challenge after having to deal with so much of her past was exactly what she needed. She knew she was getting close too. It was just a feeling, but it was enough.

Eyes were watching her; she could feel them on her back. Abnormal, she decided. The Amazon was rife with them. New species were being discovered in the rainforest everyday, why not Abnormals as well. She didn't think it would be a problem, until she heard a deep growl. It sent shivers down her back and caused her to revert to her other nature. Her claws curled, but she stood straight and continued walking on. Any intelligent abnormal would have backed off, sensing that this foe was far more dangerous than itself.

Unfortunately, when another growl sounded, Ashley realized she was not dealing with intelligent life. This life was pretty much just pissed off. In a flash, something large and blue green burst out of the trees and attempted to slash at Ashley's throat. Before it could, however, a dart flew from some unseen vantage point into the creatures back. It immediately fell to the ground in front of her and slept.

When Ashley's heart stopped racing, she looked all around her. An old man stepped through the trees to stand about three feet from the sleeping canine monster on the ground. Gregory Magnus stared at the oddity. He held a home made blow gun in his hands. "You, my dear, should be more careful."

Ashley looked at her Grandfather in shock. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Yes, but at first I thought you were a figment of my imagination, trying to reconcile my guilt over your death and Helen's assured misery. I followed along and watched for a while, thinking that I was trying to convince myself to go see my daughter, but when this beastly fellow scented you I knew that you were real. I was quite relieved to know that I wasn't the only one seeing you. Madness was never a goal for me." Gregory explained.

"I can take care of myself, you know." Ashley muttered.

"No doubt, but as your mother can attest, a parent or even a grandparent never loses the urge to protect their offspring. It's nature, pure and simple."

"Wait a minute; you said that you knew I was dead." Ashley accused.

"Yes, I had heard of your demise." The eldest Magnus assured.

"How? You've been living out in the middle of no where and it's not like it was big news." Ashley said.

"My dear, you greatly underestimate your impact on the Abnormal world. The news of your death and the downfall of the Cabal was all I heard about for sometime." Gregory explained. He had gestured for Ashley to follow him. He led her back through the forest.

"Then why aren't you freaking out? And why didn't you go to mom? She needed you." Ashley asked.

"There was nothing I could do for your mother. She would not have benefitted from my arrival. Simply put, I did not want to be a burden on a woman who was already fit to break. To answer your other question, you are alive now. That was, as I said, obvious when that creature tried to attack you. What good is an explanation, when I already know the outcome?" Gregory answered. They had made their way back to a small hut, which looked like a homey little cottage smack dab in the middle of hell. Gregory proceeded to put a kettle on.

Ashley rolled her eyes. That was just the thing her mother would have done. Brew tea in the middle of a war. "Well, I am back and since you don't want an explanation I won't give you one. I'll say this though, Mom needs you now."

Gregory stared her down for a moment. "What makes you say that? She has you back now. I am assuming you have already been in contact with her, of course, and if you haven't shame on you for prolonging your poor mother's suffering."

"Oh my God, you are worse than she is with the guilt trips. Of course, I've already seen her. She is the one that sent me after you." Ashley snapped. She didn't like being told what she should be doing.

"Why ever would she send you to me? I am of no use to a woman who has built up an entire network to be at her disposal." Gregory argued pouring out the tea.

Ashley grunted in frustration. "That's just it. The network is no longer under mom's control. She needs you to either help her get it back or destroy it."

Gregory set down his teacup. A deep seated sadness entered his gaze and he was a million miles away. Ashley had not expected this reaction. She had thought he would either immediately say yes or argue with her more. A moment or two passed before he acknowledged her again. "It is as I feared. I knew that a Sanctuary for the Abnormals could never truly be realized. Why do you think I left when I did? I thought that Helen would have a better shot at making it work than I did. Especially, if I was gone. I will go to her. I will offer her what help I can."

He busied himself packing a bag. Just a few things he would need before he destroyed his hut. That was an easy matter indeed, he simply had to pull a single rope and the whole affair fell apart. It was how he had grown to like his life, quickly movable. "I suppose we should go back to the village and arrange transport from there."

Ashley smirked at the suggestion. "No need." She grabbed him by the arm. In a flash, they were in Old City. Gregory wrenched his arm from her grasp.

"Confound it girl, warn a man before you do that." He griped. He bent over and clutched his chest. It wasn't exertion that had him trying to catch his breath, just fear.

Ashley laughed. "Sorry." No, she wasn't.

"You are more like your father, than I originally assumed." Gregory said.

Her eyes narrowed and the smile left her face. He had struck a nerve. "I'll remember you said that. Come on. I am sure Mom will be happy to see you. Maybe even my father and Tesla, as well. It'll be like a Victorian era reunion." She smiled at the look on Gregory's face.

"John Druitt and Nikola Tesla are both here. In this city. That's it; take me back to the rainforest. I don't care who needs my help, I will not suffer either one of those pompous young…" Gregory was cut off in mid-rant.

"Well, to be fair, I'm not sure if Tesla is here yet. For that matter, Druitt may be off on some errand for mom as well." Ashley said.

He did not seem appeased. "I don't care…I will not have anything to do with them. They are intolerable."

"Look, I just said I would get you here. If you want to take it up with, Mom, be my guest. Besides, we need to be heading that way."

Helen was getting worried. Ashley had been gone too long and she had not been able to make John and Henry wait for her return. They had set off two days ago in search of the Morrigan. She had wanted them to wait for Ashley, so that she could talk them out of their plan. If anyone would be against using former Cabal property, it would be Ashley.

The very person she was thinking of burst into the office, with a disheveled looking Gregory Magnus behind her. She was moving quickly and looking very determined. "Mom, I just ran into Will. He said Henry and Druitt were gone. Where did they go?"

"Hello Ashley. Father." Helen said by way of hello. He simply gave her an apologetic look in response, because Ashley was not going to stop long enough for anything else.

"Mom…Druitt and Henry." Ashley said getting her mother back on topic.

"Ashley, please calm down. Henry had an idea and John told him he might have the answer." Helen told her daughter.

Ashley spun her hand to signal for more information. "Henry thought that the Morrigan might make good allies now that the Cabal have fallen. John thinks he might know where they are."

"Aw Crap. Trust me he doesn't know where they are." Ashley said slapping her forehead.

"What makes you say that, Darling?" Helen asked.

"You remember when we were on the plane back from Mumbai. I told you that I stopped and helped some people on my way home." Ashley began. Helen nodded. "Well, they were some of those people. I found them in a crypt like the one in Scotland. This one was in Death Valley. I released them and they seemed to remember me, so I took them some place safe. It was fairly secluded so, they were only a danger to themselves for the most part."

"Well, then John and Henry will just have to return here, when they find nothing." Helen suggested.

"No, Mom, you don't get it. They are walking into what is left of the Cabal. The splinter cells that were spread all over the world, combined into one small, but almost competent group. I found the Morrigan there when I went to investigate the new development. I had to blow up a freaking plane to get those women out of there. Henry and Druitt are walking into a trap." Ashley said all of this very quickly, already thinking of a plan to stop them. Helen gasped.

"Ashley, go." Helen ordered, knowing that only her daughter could help the two now. Ashley nodded and ran from the room.

Will and Kate were waiting outside in the hallway. They had heard the entire revelation. Ashley grabbed Will by the arm and started hauling him away. She looked back at Kate and said, "You stay and help mom."

Kate nodded and went into the office out of sight. Will was keeping pace with Ashley. "Will, you are coming with me."

"Why? What good am I going to be in a fight?" He asked, honestly unsure of himself.

"Exactly Will." Was the only thing Ashley would say.

**Okay there it is. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. **


	10. Explosions are Cool

**Okay, well here are the Ashley rumors that have been gathered so far. DZR has heard that the new season is going to have an episode with scenes of young Henry and young Ashley. Sparkly Skater pointed out some depressing news to me, but fortunately I was able to confirm the interviews she cited were old ones from long before filming started. I thank her for giving me the heads up and I am glad that I was able to disprove such a disheartening bit of news for her. Filming has started, on March 15, I believe. Remember any rumors or tidbits you send me are appreciated. I will do my best to substantiate all of the posts, but I will state right now that they are just rumors and hearsay for the moment. They may have no basis in reality at all, but they are still interesting to read about. Without further adieu…**

**Explosions are Cool**

Will did not like the desert very much. Death Valley sucked. He assumed that it had been named such because; he at least would rather be dead then be there. That being said, at least he was in Death Valley with one of the most capable Abnormal hunters alive. Said hunter was currently scoping out the area.

Ashley had teleported them to a ridge overlooking a small grouping of steel buildings. She had shoved a giant black duffel bag in his hands, with an order of, "Don't lose this" and then taken off. He still wasn't quite sure why she had brought him along. He was not a good shot, he was not good at hand to hand combat, and he probably wouldn't even be very good bait. So, why was he here? Ashley chose that moment to reappear, startling Will into dropping her bag.

She scoffed at him and he felt a deep blush rise up his neck. "They haven't been doing any big operations lately. It doesn't look like they've had any vehicles move out for a while." Ashley said before taking a drink from a water bottle out of her duffle. "They don't have many outside guards posted, but that could mean one of three things. Henry and Druitt aren't here and they don't think they have anything to worry about, so they aren't guarding to well. The second, Henry and Druitt are here and the entire base's manpower is stationed with them. Thirdly, they don't have enough people to mount a good defense, in which case Henry and Druitt might be okay."

Will followed all of Ashley's logic and found it rather unassailable. She had a determined look on her face. "We aren't going in until after dark. Or I'm not going in until after dark. You aren't going in at all."

"What? If you aren't going to take me with you, then why did you even bother to bring me?" Will asked grumpily.

"I brought you because, Henry was right. The Morrigan are going to be extremely useful if we can get them on our side. They like you and that might help if they need to be convinced. Once I have my father and Henry accounted for, we are going to where I left the freaky trio. You are not going to be helping me with this mission in any other way. Understand?" Ashley snapped.

"I understand. That doesn't mean I am okay with it." Will conceded.

"Okay, with what? I am doing this to keep you alive. Besides this is the sort of thing I can do in my sleep." Ashley assured her companion.

"You are having a good time aren't you?" Will said, his face registering his shock.

Ashley tilted her head in thought. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's nice you know. Fighting the bad guys instead of fighting the 'bad' good guys. At least things are clearer this way."

"The 'bad' good guys, huh, I guess you are talking about the other Sanctuaries. What makes you think they are the bad guys? We aren't exactly acting like we're innocent of wrong doing, you know. We are planning to release Abnormals and we hid things from the other Sanctuaries all the time. What if we're the bad guys and we just don't get it?" Will asked. Ashley could tell that this was something that had been on his conscience for a while. Why was he doubting himself now?

"Will, trust me, we are not the bad guys. We don't kill anything that doesn't try to kill us first. Look at Bertha. She didn't do anything to anybody. She was alive and docile, well before we came along and somebody decided she was too dangerous to live. She hadn't caused any major catastrophes, but it was deemed that she was a risk, because she had more power than we do. Is that right?" Ashley said.

"No, but…" Will began.

"No buts Will. We don't harm anything just because it exists. That's why were different." Ashley concluded.

Will wasn't sure he could argue with her. He did feel a little better than he had before their conversation. "So, when do you think the other Sanctuaries are going to come? I mean shouldn't they have made a move by now?"

Ashley got a dark look in her eyes. "Yeah…I was expecting something long before now. It's got me a little worried. I want to get home as soon as possible."

"You got a hinky feeling?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I really do. It's just odd. They should have engaged us by now. I don't like leaving my mom alone this long."Ashley said still watching the base.

Will started to say something, but then a movement in the encampment silenced him. Ashley watched the scene like a hawk, taking in all the information she could. "Here we go. See that truck there." She said pointing.

Will nodded. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Prisoner transport."

"And that means?" Will asked still confused.

"That Druitt and or Henry are in there and even if they aren't, somebody is about to suffer." Ashley said as she started digging in her bag. She pulled out a crossbow. "Regardless, of the circumstances, we don't have time to wait. So, I am just going to move things along."

"What are you doing…?" Will started to ask, but at that moment Ashley lit the bolt on fire and aimed for a generator on the edge of the compound.

"Now, something that most people don't realize is that a bullet might not penetrate a gas tank and make it explode." She let the bolt go and it sailed into the gas tank of the generator. After about thirty seconds it exploded and a large amount of armed guards poured out of the base. She had been creating a diversion. "That wasn't a bullet. That bolt is specifically designed, by yours truly, to do just that. It goes through the tank, the gas dribbles out, and kablooey. Now you stay here. I am going to go around and in."

"Wait, Ash, do you really want to do this? I mean those guys down there brainwashed you and got you killed."

"Don't worry. I never get bit by the same dog twice, Will. Now, stay." Ashley said and she flashed out of sight.

Desolation was the only emotion that Henry could feel at the moment. An eight by eight cell with a thick wooden door held Jack the Ripper and himself captive. Unfortunately, the former, was unconscious. Druitt had been shot with about ten tranquilizer rounds and even then he had tried to fight on. Henry wasn't surprised that it took that much to knock the older man out. He had seen him work through drugs before. He was just angry that it had been so easy to be incapacitated. The duo probably tripped some security defense, because the Cabal had been ready for them. Henry had known that he was no match for the Cabal operatives and surrendered.

He wished he had never thought of the Morrigan. If he hadn't he might still have a chance to see his next birthday. Not that he knew when the real one was, but he still had the one that he had picked for himself and dammit, he had wanted to celebrate. He hated the Cabal. He had hated them since they had tortured him in the effort to make his inner self come out and play. He hated them when Ashley was taken and even more when she died.

Now he hated them just because they existed.

Druitt groaned. Henry was actually happy. At least he wasn't so alone now. "Rise and shine, Old Guy."

"Young man, there is a time to be cheeky and this is not it." Druitt said as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, guess being trapped and in great danger of dissection brings out my smart alecky side, but I'm being selfish. Far be it for me to comfort myself in anyway." Henry griped.

"If you would stop babbling, I might be able to suggest a way out." Druitt tried to assure his cellmate.

A few moments passed before Henry could take it no longer. "Well…?"

"Oh, I was lying. There is no way out. I just wanted you to shut up for a little while. I have a blinding headache." Druitt explained.

Henry growled and inched closer.

"Now, pup, don't tear off more than you can chew." Druitt singsonged.

Henry hated it when people made fun of his Abnormality. The only person who had ever gotten away with it was Ashley and that was only because she could run faster and fight better than he could. He wasn't feeling brave, but one needn't be brave to beat the crap out of someone in anger, Henry reasoned.

"Is this what you two do if I leave you alone for two seconds?" Ashley mocked from outside the cell. She was just visible through the barred square that served as a window, in the door. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. They were saved and he didn't have to make Druitt kill him.

"Oh man, Ash, is it ever good to see you." Henry told her. She smiled at him.

"I assume you have a plan to aid our escape." Druitt stated coolly.

Henry who was still irritated said, "Well, you know what they say when you assume things."

Ashley snorted and hid a laugh after a look from Druitt. "Yeah, I'm gonna bust you boys out. Just got to get my Detcord in place." She unwrapped a length of yellow, rope like material from her waist. Winding it around the door handle she said, "Stand back. There is enough here to blow you both to kingdom come. Up against the back wall."

Both men did as she said. Henry punched his hands to his ears just in time to muffle a small, but loud explosion. The door swung open and Ashley stood there grinning when the smoke and dust cleared.

"Well, come on, lazy bones we don't have all day here."

"Shut up, you pyro. You know you could probably just have disabled the lock without the explosives." Henry accused. He stepped into the hallway and noted that Ashley had knocked out all the guards along her way and then some, if the number of men on the floor meant anything.

"Yeah, but where would the fun be in that?" Ashley said seriously. "Besides, I want them to know I'm here. We're going to the command room."

Henry stared at her in horror. "Don't you think we should, maybe, just get out of here?"

"No. I am ending this once and for all." Ashley said defiantly.

Druitt had taken in the whole exchange with little comment or surprise. "I think that we should probably go with her. Just to make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

"But…I don't want to die." Henry whined.

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming." Ashley jibed.

"Henry, if we don't put a stop to what these fiends are doing, others will die. I don't believe you want that on your soul." Druitt spoke from experience and he had used the other mans name. Henry had taken heed and if a murder was saying that leaving this place the way they found it was wrong, then who was he to disagree.

"Fine, but if I die, I am haunting you both." Henry assured.

"That's the spirit." Ashley joked.

"Shut up, Ash." Henry deadpanned.

"Today is a good day to die." She went on.

"Shut up, Ash." Henry said again.

"Come on, men, do you want to live forever." She yelled as she ran away towards what was the center of the base.

"Okay, forget the bloodthirsty Cabal; you are going down from friendly fire." Henry snapped as he took off after her.

Druitt stared after the pair. The way they could make life threatening situations into opportune play time was astounding. He shook his head and followed in their wake walking over sleeping Cabal agents as he went.

**The two small explosions in this chapter are leading up to a very big one in the next. It was short and late, but I am covered in paint and almost officially moved into my new place. House fires suck. By the way, if you have not heard about the WWDD group, then head on over to DZR's story of the same name and find out what it is all about. This chapter is dedicated to DZR for coming up with the group. She did something that I had wanted to do for a long time. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Daddy's Little Girl

**Not really any new Ashley rumors this week, except for an interesting tidbit I picked up on Emilie Ullerup's forum. Apparently she has gone to work on a project that is very secret. Nobody knows what it is, but I assure you that theories abound. I know what we hope it is, but I am trying not to get my hopes up too high. This show has already burned me once. If you haven't visited it yet, there is a new forum dedicated to the WWDD movement and you should really go check it out. **

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Ashley had led them to the heart of the Cabal base and had enjoyed incapacitating every guard, doctor, and scientist along the way. Though enjoyed might have been an understatement; to Henry's mind she had cackled gleefully every time she got to shoot or maim someone. When she had found a room with more computer banks then Bill Gates' house, she grabbed Henry by the scruff of his neck and sat him in a chair.

"Okay, buddy, this is all you. I want a copy of all their information to give to mom and then I want their servers wiped out." Ashley ordered as she stood over Henry's shoulder and watched. "Oh and I want it done in a hurry."

Henry got slightly miffed. It was like she didn't understand how difficult it could be to decrypt security codes…and before he could finish his thought he was in. He was almost upset that it had been that easy. He had been working on a nice rant, but damn he was good. "Okay, here we go."

Somewhere in the distance Ashley and Druitt could hear a large contingent of armed soldiers marching in their direction. Druitt glanced at his daughter and she acknowledged his concern. She teleported across the room and slammed the heavy door shut. It had a heavy lock, but it wouldn't hold for long. "Henry, I would appreciate it if you could speed this up."

"Yes, it might be wise to cut and run as soon as possible." Druitt said as he unsheathed the same sword he had once shoved through Ashley's heart. The noises outside of the computer room were much louder now.

"Hey, I am going as fast as I can. Would one of you rather do this?"He snapped.

"Would you rather fight the people who are going to come bursting through that door at any moment? Just do your job, Gumby and do it fast." Ashley yelled back to him.

"Oh great, now we're back to Gumby." Henry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air then going back to work.

Druitt moved to stand beside his daughter. It wouldn't take very long at all for the hordes to get through when they started trying.

"You up for this?" Ashley asked Druitt.

"Are you worried for me?" He inquired.

"No, just wondering if your old bones can handle this fight." She lied. Druitt just chuckled in response.

"Oh, I should be just fine."

"Okay I got it. I just uploaded a virus that should wipe out all their data." Henry said as the army outside started banging on the door.

"Did you make a copy?" Ashley yelled in question over the noise.

"You seriously have to ask." Henry stated.

"Good. Now, does this base have a self destruct sequence?" Ashley inquired getting her gun ready.

"Um…why would anybody who has watched any sci-fi action movie put a self destruct in a…whoa, holy crap there is one. Seriously, who is that dumb?" Henry rambled.

"Can you set it to go off?" The hammering on the door was getting louder. Ashley knew the armed personnel of the base would get through the door at any moment. The fact that it was taking them so long gave her a little hope that they were highly inept.

"Well, I can, but it looks like somebody will have to stay and confirm the command sixty seconds before it blows. It's a suicide switch. Unless…you're a teleporter."

"Do it." She turned to Druitt still aiming at the door. "Once Henry is done, take him and teleport to the ridge overlooking the compound. Will is out there. I will be out as soon as I can be."

"No, I'll stay. You take Henry and then come back for me." Druitt argued.

"NO! I am a little more impervious to bullets than you are and if it is the teleporting you are worried about then chill. One go around is not going to turn you into a psycho killer." Ashley grouched. Druitt didn't want to give in, but Ashley was not going to be reasoned with.

"As you wish, but I will return to help you."

"Peachy, now go." Ashley ordered.

Henry set up the command so that when the time came all she would have to do is hit enter on the keyboard and then he started the count down. After he had done it red lights began flashing around the base along with a very loud and annoying alarm. Outside the door men started screaming and Ashley could hear them run away. Unfortunately, a moment later the banging on the door continued. Druitt grabbed Henry and in a flash they were gone.

Ashley aimed at the door and waited. She didn't have long to get bored. A moment later the door banged open and guards started rushing through. She shot the first seven and they went down hard, leaving only six standing. She shot two more, before her clip was empty. Vamping out completely she tore into the closest one. Gunfire rang in the air, but it was useless. Ashley would not be stopped.

Two were left. Both were armed and aiming for her. She could kill one and then take out the other in only a second. Ashley teleported to the man standing nearest the door and ripped his gun from his hands, clubbing him with it. He was down like a sack of potatoes before he knew what had happened.

She turned toward the other guard only to find a gun in her face.

Ashley reverted to her human form. It wasn't that she was scared, but this was the last man standing and she was willing to reason with him. "You might want to leave. This whole place is going to go up soon."

"It won't if nobody puts in the command code." The man said. He was trying to be tough, but there was a slight quiver in his voice that betrayed him.

"Oh, you think you are going to be able to stop me?" Ashley challenged.

"I know all about you. You're that freak doctor's kid that the old regime engineered. Little miss indestructible. Only I heard that you were dead." The soldier said. He had the gun pressed against her forehead now.

"Exaggerations. If you've heard of me then you know that bullets can't kill me." Ashley snapped.

"They don't have to. I put enough of them in your head you'll be down long enough for me to shut off the self destruct and then we can put you in a nice little cell. We'll figure out how to kill you for real eventually." The man explained, hatred dripping from every word. Ashley looked over his shoulder, but he was not about to turn his back on her.

"I see you've thought this through. Only, you are forgetting one thing." Ashley told him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" The soldier asked.

Her face twisted in a smirk that was half evil and half delighted. "My dad."

The solider turned, but it was too late. Druitt placed his hands on either side of the other man's head and gave a sharp twist. The man dropped to the ground.

"You do meet the most interesting people, my girl." Druitt said.

"Don't I." Ashley went to the computer. "It's almost time. Another few seconds and we'll be able to leave. Did you leave Henry with Will?"

"Yes, the young man was quite happy to see us alive."

"Yeah well, Will doesn't have enough faith in me. Okay, it's time to go." Ashley confirmed the command and grabbed Druitt's arm to teleport.

A moment later they stood on the ridge with the others. "Ash…" Henry began, but Ashley held up a hand to silence him. She wanted to enjoy what happened next.

Thirty seconds later the first explosion began. More followed and soon plumes of flame shot up into the sky, engulfing the evil that had once existed at the base in Death Valley. "Ash…are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Henry, do you get what we just did?" She answered his question with a question.

"What?" He was confused.

"We just finished off an evil empire that has been around for over a thousand years." She said excitedly to Henry while Will and Druitt just watched.

It took a moment, but finally comprehension dawned. Henry's eyes lit up and he grabbed Ashley's arms. They did a very jumpy sort of dance in a circle, much to Druitt's amusement. Will understood better though. This was how the pair's first mission into the Cabal should have gone. Instead they had been captured, tortured and Ashley was killed. This was a second chance and it had gone right.

"Oh man, I totally feel like a Jedi right now." Henry exclaimed.

"And…you've ruined the moment." Ashley said dropping Henry's hands.

Will grinned at the lack of enthusiasm Ashley showed for Henry's Star Wars delusions. Try as she might she still could not keep the smile from her face. They had done it. The Cabal were gone. Hopefully for good, but that was someone else's problem.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to your mother?" Druitt asked Ashley.

"Not yet. First we are going to go find some of our old friends. We have got an even bigger fight ahead of us and we are going to need the help." Ashley said. They all knew what they were up against, but after what had just happened, they couldn't help but feel hopeful. It was a good day and they hadn't died.

**Okay, short chapter. I have got a funny Tesla moment for the next chapter or the chapter after that. I like Tesla…just not with Helen. Alright well off to review with you.**


	12. You're Shrinking the Wrong Head

**Alright, no new rumors this time. I checked all the forums, but they only discouraged me. I don't know if I am going to be able to watch the new season, because everything I've read so far says it's just going to be more of the same. Blah. **

**If you haven't checked out the WWDD: The Druitt Diehards forum, I highly suggest you give it a look. Too much fun. **

**Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Y'all know who you are and you rock. **

**To DZR, I hope with this chapter and those to follow I can allay your fears for my version of Ashley. She had a little lapse, but she will be back to normal soon. Thanks for keeping me on my toes.**

**You're Shrinking the Wrong Head**

Will held tightly to the arm in his hands. It was probably for the best. Nobody knew what would happen if he let go mid teleport, but he didn't want to be the first to find out. Ashley brought him safely into a clearing surrounded by greenery. She had already taken Henry and Druitt back to the Sanctuary. She wouldn't say it, but Will knew she felt better having them there with Magnus.

He wished he could be there to. All he needed was a chance to talk Magnus out of her release the Abnormals idea. It was tantamount to reckless abandonment. Sending helpless Abnormals out into a world that would only hate and fear them was sickening and he hadn't signed on for criminal negligence. Ashley shook her arm gently and he realized he was still holding on to her. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"No problem." Ashley said. "I left the Morrigan here last time I saw them."

"Good to know…where is here?" Will inquired.

"Baja, California. Mexico side to be exact." Ashley told her companion.

Will gave her a dumbfounded look. "You left three ancient, Scottish witches on the Mexican border?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing. I guess I just find it a little funny. Maybe they are chilling out on some beach right now." Will added.

Ashley just snorted. Of course he would go there. "I told them not to go too far from the area. I wanted to be able to find them. I don't know if they listened or not."

"They probably would have. You were trying to help them; I think they would have recognized that." Will assured.

She stood and swept her hair back from her sweaty face. Will looked as bad as she felt. He was pale with exhaustion and he had dark circles under his eyes. Ashley wondered if he would drop soon. "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"Me…oh yeah. I mean once I get over the fact that we are on a course of insanity that involves releasing Abnormals into the everyday world, killing a lot of people, and fighting men and women who were our friends two weeks ago." Will snapped.

Ashley immediately rolled her eyes and got her defenses up. What a time for him to go all bipolar. "Okay. Well since you are going to be that way, let's start walking. I don't feel like having a long drawn out thing with you and not getting anything done in the process. We go this way." She pointed west and walked.

She heard rather than saw Will follow after her. "Not that I am dropping all the things I was angry about before, but why are we going this way?

"Because there is a town this way. I am going to assume that the Morrigan would want to be around people. Unless you have any other ideas, Mister Profiler, skip to the angry bit." Ashley directed.

"Since I have your permission, I think I will go to the part that still concerns me most. Why the hell would we release the Abnormals?" He yelled. Ashley noticed the louder his voice got the more his hands would flail.

"We've been over this, Will. If we don't release them, then Wexford is going to do things far worse than what awaits them in the real world." Ashley screamed back.

"Yeah, you know you've said that. I just don't know if what he is going to do is worse than what we are doing." Will said gruffly.

Ashley sighed heavily. "Will, I am going to say this one more time. IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! The thing is Wexford hates being an Abnormal."

"What? That is insane." Will stuttered. He stumbled over the uneven path, but he wouldn't take his eyes off Ashley. What she said had shocked him.

"He hates being an Abnormal. The thought of the Normals finding out what he is…makes him sick. He would be willing to exterminate every Abnormal out there to keep that from happening. Look at Bertha." Ashley ranted.

Will shook his head. "Bertha is dangerous, but…"

"But nothing. She was around years before we came along and decided she was too dangerous to live. Do you trust my mom or not?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, but I don't think the world is ready for the things that go bump in the night to come out of the closet. If we release them that is exactly what will happen." Will bit out.

"That's how you see the world, isn't it. We're the scary things no matter what. No matter how many times we try to prove differently…" Ashley began.

Will interrupted her. "That is not what I said, but since we are talking about scary, maybe you need to take a good look at your own behavior. Maybe all this teleporting has given you the same problem as your dad, because the Ashley I remember would never have done what you did today."

Ashley eyes narrowed and Will knew he had made a mistake. "Trust me, Will. There is a monster inside of me, but it is nothing like Druitt's. The thing inside of him wants nothing to do with me."

"There is no way you can know that." Will said and he stopped walking to give her his full attention.

"Yeah there is. It's called willpower. I have too much of it. What is inside my father wants things that are easy to manipulate and I will _never_ let that happen to me again." Ashley paused as well.

"And Druitt is easy to manipulate?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Not really. Just convenient, not to mention his mind was a little compromised to begin with." Ashley stated. "Look, I respect that you are afraid for the Abnormals of the world, but humans will never be ready for us. So, maybe the only way to be accepted is to just come out into the open without fear. Not everything ends disastrously and maybe we aren't giving Normals enough credit. Maybe the only way we'll ever know is to just do it."

"Ash, I am hearing a lot of maybes." Will said much calmer now than he was before.

"Well, if you are waiting for me to give you certainties, then here you go. I am certain that my Mom is doing the right thing. You should be too." Ashley started walking again. For a while, there was silence between the pair. They had walked a couple of more miles before Ashley spoke again. "This isn't going to be something that you're going to quit over is it?"

"What? No…I would never do anything like that. Why would you even ask?" Will spluttered.

Ashley looked sheepish for all of a second. "I just wanted to make sure you are going to be around. Okay?"

"Why?" Will continued to pester.

Ashley shook her head, but answered anyway. "I just want to make sure somebody…is going to be there for mom."

"Ash, when everything is said and done, you are the one that your mom is going to want around." Will assured her.

"Yeah, I get that, but…" Ashley trailed off looking away from him.

"Wait a minute, you aren't thinking of taking off are you?" He asked.

He wanted her to deny it, but when she looked into his eyes he knew she wouldn't. "Just for a little while. Just to get my head straight. I need to think some things through."

Will felt gob smacked and angry. He needed to get to the bottom of this and the only way he could was to get angry. "I can't believe you would be that selfish. You would actually do that to your mom?"

"Selfish. Are you freaking kidding me?" Ashley was yelling again. "I gave up the peace and comfort of the afterlife to come back to her when it would have been way easier to stay dead. Oh…but, I'm sorry I forgot I'm the only one not allowed to have time to myself. A hundred years, Will, I have lived alone with a singular purpose. I didn't let myself think about anything else, but getting back to my family. Now, I've done it and there is everything that I've set aside and I need to work through it."

"So, you do feel guilty?" Will asked, dropping his accusatory tone. She was likely to snap if he didn't stop pushing her.

"Of course I feel guilty, Will. I feel guilty about the people I killed before I died. I feel guilty for hurting my mom. I even feel guilty about the people back at that base." Ashley's word thrashed out of her throat like they caused her physical pain. "I screwed up today. I lost control. Does it surprise you I am still human enough for that?

Will placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her mid-step. "No. You are still you. You may have forgotten that, but me, Henry, your Mom…we never will."

Ashley blinked tears out of her eyes and looked down. "Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

"Neither. I am just trying to show you that you don't need to erase every trace of the Cabal to be the person you were before. We still love you, Ash. More importantly you can still love. That's why you will always be you. Seriously, you have the greatest capacity for love that I've ever seen. You use sarcasm and a tough attitude as a shield, but it hurts you when you can't protect the people you love." Ashley stifled a sob. "You have changed, but the things that matter are still there."

Ashley finally looked at him. She wiped tears from her cheeks and hardened her resolve. "Okay, your right. I am awesome."

"And so humble, too." Will joked. "If you need to talk Ash, I am here."

"I don't talk, Will. You know that, but I will be alright…eventually. It's going to take some time and I need to work through it myself." Ashley said. "Thank you though. Now let's keep going."

**Sanctuary**

A small wooden house stood at the edge of a village. Close enough to have neighbors, but far enough away for privacy. It was covered in bright yellow paint that was chipping away in place. It was cheerfully destitute.

Will somehow knew, that if the Morrigan were here, then this was where they lived. He approached it with fear tempered curiosity. His hand extended to knock on the door. Ashley had gone to the town to ask if anybody had seen the three women. She had left Will not far from the yellow house and he was sure she would find him, but for some reason he couldn't shake the anxious feeling clawing at his gut.

His hand was a millimeter away from the door when a someone grabbed his shoulder. He yelped in fright and turned to find a laughing Ashley behind him. "Oh my God, don't do that."

Ashley's giggles let up. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I talked to some weird guy down the road. He said that they were here, but they left about a week ago. They didn't say where they were going; they just left."

"They aren't here. Great." Will pushed the door open. The inside of the house was almost as spare as the outside. Three cots lined the walls and little else decorated the interior. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, I would go look for them, but I want to get home. I don't know how much longer the other Sanctuaries are going to hold off." Ashley admitted.

"I guess that's it then. Why would they leave?" Will asked in frustration. Ashley didn't answer. She grabbed his arm and teleported him home.

**Sanctuary**

The Sanctuary was still. All of the residents who were willing to leave had been evacuated. A few had stayed behind. They wanted a part in defending there home.

The staff were all resting or checking provisions or some other tedious chore. Anything to stave off boredom and anticipation. Nikola had not yet arrived. John Druitt and Gregory Magnus were staring each other down in the foyer. Helen Magnus stood watching them in annoyance.

Henry walked in and stood by her. He gave her a questioning look to which her reply was rolling her eyes and giving a non committal shrug.

"What are we going to do when Tesla gets here?" Henry asked.

Helen opened her mouth to answer, but Druitt beat him to it. "Kill him?"

"For once we are in agreement." Gregory said.

"Now, that is completely unfair. I expect you both to leave him alone. He is mortal now." Helen ordered.

"Which makes him easier to kill." Druitt added almost innocently.

"Enough…I expect you both to act like gentlemen." Helen stated and she gave Henry an evil look when he choked out a laugh. A resounding knock alerted them to someone at the door.

"Showtime." Druitt said evilly.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up and for the fact that it sucks. Hope you read and review anyway.**


	13. Calm Before the Storm Ha

**Hello everybody. Thanks for all the thoughtful reviews. I appreciate all the feedback. **

**Calm Before the Storm. Ha.**

The moment the door opened Druitt launched himself at Tesla. Jack the Ripper reveled in the feel of his rival's blood drenching his hands as he beat the ex-vampire to death.

The knock at the door sounded again, pulling Druitt from his fantasy. He was only slightly disturbed by the train of his thoughts, of course he was used to it by now. The fact that he was able to experience Tesla's death so vividly was just a bonus. Not that he would attack the man without provocation. That would be rude. His Cheshire cat smile was the only indication that he was having untoward thoughts about the guest waiting to be let in.

Henry noticed the gleam in Druitt's eye. Ashley had that sometimes too, and over the years he had come to equate that look with thoughts of gratuitous violence. He was hoping she would get back soon. At the very least, she would get a kick out of possibly watching her father, grandfather, and Nikola Tesla kill each other.

Big Guy entered with Kate following him. Magnus had been reaching for the door handle, but the large abnormal stopped her. "I'll do it. It might not be safe."

Helen gave her butler a soft look and stood back. In other circumstances she might have rebuked him gently. She was capable of taking care of her self. In these dangerous times however, his concern for her safety was touching.

Big Guy opened the door and finally Tesla was revealed. Stepping through the portal, he looked at his surroundings. Or rather he looked at the people who surrounded him. Two faces put him off immediately. "Well hello, Helen. John you old Psychopath, Helen's father…others." He said dismissively.

Kate rolled her eyes at his acknowledgement. "Oh God." She mumbled.

"We don't matter." Henry affirmed for her.

"See, he gets it." Tesla said, pointing at Henry. "Anyway, Helen. Where is this blood that I've heard so much about?"

"In my lab Nikola. I thought that first we could discuss…" Helen began.

"No no. Blood first. I am assuming that it is the Source blood, because otherwise why would you bother calling me here?" Tesla said looking at his surroundings expecting find his heart's desire.

"No, it's not the source blood. That was lost, but it is a source blood altered sample." Helen explained and braced herself for Tesla's inevitable disappointment.

He paused for only a moment before he went off. "Source Blood _altered_? Your blood is Source Blood altered and you already said it wouldn't help me."

Helen shook her head in annoyance. "I did say that, but it is not my blood. This sample exhibits vampiric traits."

"How is that possible? All the vampires are dead. Whose blood is it?" Tesla asked. His curiosity had overwhelmed his anger.

Helen was about to answer when the atmosphere of the room was disrupted. A displacement of air and a flash of red light signaled that her daughter had returned. Will wrenched himself away from Ashley as quickly as he could. If he never teleported again it would be too soon. Henry whispered to Kate, "You know she really has amazing timing."

Druitt snorted over hearing the comment. Ashley was unaffected by the people around her. She had eyes only for her mother. "Mom, why is the EM bubble down?"

"Hello to you as well, Ashley. Did you notice we have a guest?" Helen said nodding to Tesla.

"Oh, I noticed. I just didn't care. EM bubble?" Ashley reiterated. Tesla for his part looked only slightly shocked and very amused to see the dead girl alive.

"The bubble is down because there is no point in having it up. It is just draining power and the person it was supposed to keep out is already here." Henry answered for Magnus. "Besides it seems a lot easier for you to get in and out, so why are you complaining?"

Ashley looked sheepish and Tesla took that for his moment. "Aww…she doesn't want Daddy exacerbating his little problem. It's funny, because I thought she was dead, which would negate things like concern for mad men."

"Shut up. He is not mad." Ashley said through gritted teeth. What had really annoyed her was the death comment. She had just decided to make the fight about Druitt.

"Are you saying that to reassure him or yourself? I mean the last time we met, you did try to kill all of us." Tesla goaded.

"Yeah, you even had your powers then and I was still a better vampire than you." Ashley stared the man down. They were facing off now. Helen and the others wanted to defuse the situation, but they didn't know how. Besides, Helen knew Nikola was up to something,

"No doubt because of your predisposition, Little Miss Ripper. After all, because of your dear father, murder is in your blood." His words were the exact wrong thing to say. Everyone who was in Death Valley knew that he would not get away with that insult.

Ashley exploded in fury. She let her monster go and grabbed Tesla by the neck, slamming him into the wall. Her nails dug into Nikola's skin and her black eyes directed all their hatred toward him. Druitt was chortling over the mess Tesla had gotten himself into. Gregory was torn between horror and fascination and if he was honest with himself, more than a little pride. Henry and Will were desperately thinking of ways to calm Ashley down as Kate went to go retrieve her gun. Big Guy was only wondering how big of a mess the young woman was going to make. Helen was the one who spoke. "Ashley, put him down this instant."

Ashley ignored her mother. Tesla had crossed the line. He would apologize for what he had said. Kate returned with her gun and loaded a round of tranquilizers into the clip. Malachi, who had followed Kate, just stared at Ashley with wide eyes and said, "Whoa."

Tesla's reaction was to smile. "Helen, I was wrong. She is way more like you than John, cause this is totally hot." He croaked.

Ashley reverted back to human and dropped Tesla immediately. A look of disgusted horror had etched itself onto her face. "Gross. There is no shower hot enough, nor steel wool abrasive enough to make me feel clean after that. Ugh."

"Don't get me wrong, I still prefer the original, but little Magnus here isn't bad." Tesla gave his estimation with a self satisfied smirk. Druitt had stopped laughing. Humor was the furthest thing from his mind, if the look on his face was any indication. One would assume the Ripper had returned.

"Dude, that is what I said." Malachi cheered from the edge of the group.

Ashley glanced at him in a way that Helen felt was not at all in the boys best interest and stalked out of the room. "Kate, Will, somebody please get him out of here. Nikola, what are you thinking?"

"Come on, idiot. Keep your mouth shut and walk." Kate said, slapping Malachi on the back of the head. Henry followed her out glad to be away from all the tension.

"My apologies, Helen. I was just testing a hypothesis. Wondering if Ashley had retained any of her…abilities. Is it her blood you are tempting me with?" Tesla asked. He straightened his clothes and wiped his hands on a cloth pulled from his pocket.

"Yes, it is Ashley's blood." Helen stated.

"You will remember that in the future, before you try picking a fight with her again." Druitt told the other man.

Tesla smiled in defiance. "Why pick a fight with her when you are here?"

"A challenge. That didn't turn out to well for you last time, but if you insist…" Druitt threatened.

Gregory made a disdainful noise. "Pups. The both of you. Still fighting the same inane fight after all these years." He stomped away.

"Doctor, shall I remove Tesla's things to a room?" Big Guy asked, eager to make his escape as well. Magnus was willing to take any distraction to keep the two old "friends" from killing each other.

"By all means. I think Nikola and I shall go get started in the lab. Will, if you would be so kind as to make sure Ashley is…settled down." Helen ordered as she led Tesla away. Druitt left without so much as a word. His fun was long since over.

Will rolled his eyes. "The more people show up, the more this is really starting to look like a freak show."

**Sanctuary**

Henry found Ashley in her room, throwing a bunch of DVDs and Cds into a box. He plucked a movie from her hand before she could toss it in. "Whoa, let's not take out our anger on The Queen of the Damned."

"Good you're here." Ashley acknowledged as she shoved the box into his hands. "Here is a bunch of your crap I borrowed like a year and a half ago."

"You can keep it. I already replaced all this stuff." Henry put the box down on her desk.

Ashley scoffed at him. "You replaced that stuff. Why didn't you just come in here and get it."

Henry didn't want to tell her. She had heard enough about the time she had been dead lately, but she had to know. "Ash…nobody came in here after you died. Except Big Guy and he just dusted."

Comprehension dawned on her, but she wasn't willing to go down that road. She'd had enough of the morose to last her a life time. Henry caught on. "Change the subject?"

"Yes, please." She said.

He thought for a moment. "Okay…What do you see when you look in a blonde's eyes?"

"Ugh. What?" Ashley groaned. Henry had been doing this for years.

"The back of her head." Henry finished the joke. His audience was unappreciative.

"Come on, help me keep watch on the north tower and I will tell you a real joke." Ashley said.

"Like, what's got crazy hair, is awkward and completely useless." Henry began.

"Hey now, Will isn't completely useless." Ashley told her friend in mock seriousness as they trekked toward the North tower.

Henry laughed. "I was going to say an orangutan with a blow-dryer, but your's is way better."

"How is an orangutan with a blow-dryer funny?" Ashley asked.

"Have you ever seen an orangutan with a blow-dryer? It's hilarious." Henry exclaimed.

Ashley shook her head. "You know, Henry, sometimes I really worry about you."

At that moment they were joined by Kate, who had just finished putting Malachi back in his room. "Why do you worry about him?"

"Late twenties, no girlfriend. Attends comic book conventions regularly. Will do just about anything on a dare." Ashley started to tick things off her fingers.

"I will not do anything on a dare." Henry denied.

"You pierced your nipples, cause I dared you to. Well, actually you lost a bet." Ashley explained.

Kate's face lit up in amusement. "Dude, you're pierced?"

Henry was about to answer, but Will beat him to it. "Yes, he is." He joined the conversation. "But this is the first I am hearing about a bet."

"Oh well, I bet him that…" Ashley started to tell the others. Henry, who had been turning a magnificent shade of red, clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ashley, if you tell them that story I will tell them about your first high school dance." Henry threatened.

"You wouldn't." She said as the others watched the tableau.

"Want to try me?" He asked. Her scowl deepened. The group had finally reached their destination.

The silence was uncomfortable, but Ashley and Henry were too busy staring each other down to notice. Kate decided to break the ice. "So, who's got some embarrassing Will stories?"

Ashley's demeanor changed immediately. "Oh well, where do I begin.

Henry looked at her in question. "At the beginning I think?"

"The beginning is good." Ashley told her friend.

"Guys…" Will begged.

Henry was in no mood for mercy. "So, the first time that Will met Big Guy…"

**Okay, well there it is. Next chapter is going to be an extension of this one with a few important bits and then we are going to get to the other Sanctuaries. **


	14. Reminising With the Freaks of Nature

**This is an extension of last chapter. I kind of wanted to continue with the four younger members of the team and have one last silly chapter before we get into all the other heavy stuff. **

**Reminiscing With the Freaks of Nature**

"Henry, no more. I've been thoroughly humiliated and I know a few of your most embarrassing stories as well." Will said. His tone was almost good natured, but serious.

"Oh yeah, well Ashley knows more of them then you do and she is on my side." Henry informed Will menacingly.

Will sighed. "You know what, I am really going to enjoy this. Kate, did you know that Henry watched The Powerpuff Girls?"

Silence emanated from all around. Kate was shocked, Henry was mortified, and Ashley was…too innocent. Kate finally burst into laughter. "No way, Dude, I can totally see it."

Henry looked his blonde friends way. "I can't believe you told him that, Ash. That was a secret. You swore you would never tell. And by the way Will, it was three episodes and nothing else was on."

"Yeah, we really buy that Henry. In the day and age of two hundred channels and mountains of DVDs and books. Not to mention your addiction to video games and comics." Will put in.

"While Ash, was sharing one of my deepest darkest secrets, I bet she didn't drop this one from back in high school on you." Henry stated with an evil look in his eyes.

"Henry no. I didn't mean to tell him about your cartoon fetish. He was pestering me about vices and I just wanted him off my case…" Ashley began.

Henry interrupted her. "Ashley Magnus was a…Cheerleader."

If the revelation about Henry was flabbergasting, then what he had just told the others about Ashley was mind blowing. Her eyes went wide for only a moment then they narrowed in anger. "For all of twenty minutes, Henry. To be fair I didn't even know I was trying out. I thought it was a gym class exercise. When they handed me the uniform, I shoved it back at them and told them they were out of their damn minds."

Will had not known about Ashley's foray into the world of school spirit, nor had Kate. Both were guffawing at the blonde's misfortune.

"Okay, if you want to play it that way, Henry used to listen to the Spice Girls." Ashley told the others. The level of maturity from the beginning of the conversation had dropped significantly.

Henry's mouth dropped wide in disbelief. "SO DID YOU!"

"Yeah, but I was a thirteen year old girl. Big difference." Ashley explained. Will and Kate were laughing so hard at this point they could barely stand.

**Sanctuary**

Helen looked into the microscope and sighed. Helping Tesla test the blood's viability was not what she had in mind when she had suggested going to the lab. She had been hoping that he could help her find a way to bring Bertha under control and find her a safe place.

"I know what you are thinking, Helen." Tesla said from across the room.

"Really. Have you developed psychic abilities now, as well." She said with a sarcastic flair.

"No, but I always was a perceptive genius. You think we should be working on your problem, before mine." Tesla guessed.

"Well, Nikola, I think that mine is a little more outstanding than yours." She said.

"I am more than willing to help you, but I will be better able to assist you if I am at my full potential. I am being selfish, but for very unselfish reasons." Tesla explained.

"Tesla, I am surprised that you didn't choke on those words." Gregory said as he entered the lab.

Tesla rolled his eyes. He really did not like Gregory Magnus very much and even less since Bhalasamm and the electrocution he had suffered there. "Hello, Gregory. Been controlled by any other underground superpowers bent on world dominations recently."

"Not recently, no. Have you been on a world domination kick lately, or did you get that out of your system already?" Gregory asked. Tesla took the question rhetorically and looked away in disgust.

"You know, I don't think even Ashley was this childish…when she was a child. Show some discretion. Both of you." Helen growled in frustration.

"You are right, my dear. I should be helping you to find a solution to your problem. As soon as Nikola has his fix and we are long past this mess with the Sanctuary Network, he will be out of our hair." Gregory said as he examined the blood sample that Helen had been studying. She simply rolled her eyes. They passed a while in silence, when another joined them.

"Have you run a comparative analysis of the before and after RNA mutations yet?" John asked. True enough he was no scientist, but he did know a few things after his brief time with Helen.

"And why would that be useful?" Nikola's acrimony was palpable.

John rolled his eyes. Why was he even bothering to explain this? They combined had more knowledge on biology than most people would ever dream of possessing. "DNA is transcribed into RNA to replicate. As the transcription process takes place, mutations can occur and what is vampirism if not…"

"One giant cellular mutation." Helen finished his thought.

The group stared at him in stunned awe. Finally Nikola spoke. "Helen, you told him to say that to sound smart didn't you?"

"No, Nikola, but I think he may be on to something." Magnus affirmed and she set to work.

**Sanctuary**

Back on the north tower, the discussion had turned from trying to make each other cringe in shame to a one up contest. They sat in a loose grouping, with Ashley constantly shifting to look off to each side as if she was expecting an attack at any moment. In reality, that was exactly what she expected. The others were less vigilant, but just as worried even if they didn't want to show it.

"Okay," Will said. "What is the most annoying or stupid question you've been asked recently?"

Henry answered immediately with a significant look at Will. "And how does that make you feel?"

Kate waited only a second before saying, "This one."

Will rolled his eyes and answered his own call out. "Do you even know how to use that gun?"

The others laughed, not because they commiserated with Will, but because they were all guilty of asking him that in the past. "Alright," Ashley began. "I've got the mother of all stupid questions right here. Hey, weren't you dead?"

The others groaned in concession. It was pretty bad.

"I've got one. Worst band of all time?" Kate put in.

Ashley answered, "Creed."

Henry said, "Nickleback."

Kate added, "Hinder."

"Captain and Tenille." Will stated tentatively. The others laughed louder than ever.

"Will, you don't listen to much music do you?" Kate asked.

"I have my favorites and I stick to them." He defended himself. The others just gave him knowing looks. "Come on guys this isn't high school. Stop making fun of me."

"Ah, so you were unpopular in high school." Henry said in a put on Austrian accent.

"No, Henry. That was a slip of the tongue." Will groaned in irritation.

"Yeah, a Freudian slip of the tongue." Henry exclaimed. Will rolled his eyes and the girls went into hysterics.

Will felt he had to defend the popularity of his formative years. "I was not unpopular in high school. I had a lot of friends and I was on a lot of teams. I had good grades and my teachers loved me."

"Okay, Will, whatever you say." Ashley said.

"Well, what about you guys?" Will asked, trying to deflect the attention off of himself.

"I didn't go to high school." Kate said and left it at that.

Henry thought better than to ask her to elaborate. "I didn't do much in school. When I left I had a four point oh g.p.a. and an acceptance letter to M.I.T, but I decided to work for Doc Magnus instead."

"I got kicked out of school in the tenth grade." Ashley put in.

"What?" Will was shocked. Not because he thought that Ashley was so responsible, but because he thought Magnus would have killed her for getting kicked out of school.

"I didn't like school much and I loved going out at night and hunting Abnormals, so I slept through most of my classes and got the homework later. Some of the dumb guys in my classes didn't think it was fair that the teachers let it slide in my case. The truth was the fine instructors thought I was on drugs and didn't want to have to deal with it. Anyway, one the same dumb guys decided to hassle me about it at my locker. Long story short I broke his nose. I was suspended and mom decided that a less formal education was in order." Ashley explained.

"Your mom seriously let that go?" Will asked.

Henry answered for Ashley. "Yeah, well Magnus was saving up her chips to get Ash to go to college."

"She shouldn't even have bothered. I remember that she tried to hand me an application to U.S.C. and I just laughed in her face." Ashley chuckled.

"I kind of thought that you two would have been pretty cool back in the day." Will mused. Kate just rolled her eyes. "Well, I thought Ashley would be."

"What's that supposed to mean, Will?" Ashley got loud.

"Nothing,…it's just that you are a hot blonde and Henry… isn't. Attractiveness is usually a key factor in getting along in school." Will said.

"Then we know for sure you weren't popular in high school, Will." Ashley bit out.

Henry wasn't as offended as Ashley was on his behalf, mostly because he knew it was true. "No guys, the truth is Ashley or I could have been freaking models and nobody would have given us the time of day. We lived in the old creepy church in Old City and we were always missing school. This place absorbs your life and anything that you were going to be just kind of falls away." He finished.

His last statement sobered the gathering, because they all knew what he was talking about. They had each accomplished or could have accomplished great and mighty things on their own.

Now, they were all wondering if they were less than they had been.

"I think I am going to go see if I can help, the Doc." Henry said as he left.

"Me, too. Maybe Gregory, Tesla, and Druitt haven't killed each other yet." Will exited, too.

Kate got up and turned back to Ashley. "Do you need any help up here?"

"No, I'm fine." Her terse tone put Kate off a little and Ashley knew she had made a mistake. The dark haired woman was about to leave when Ashley spoke, "Kate, thanks for keeping them safe while I was gone."

"Wasn't me. Much as I would like to take credit for it." Kate denied.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't want to admit it, but if you hadn't been around then thing could have been really bad for them. This is the best that you are going to get from me right now, so just let me thank you."

Kate nodded and left. Ashley just sat and tried to think through the last few weeks of her life.

**Sanctuary**

Three figures were moving slowly through the night. Their destination was not far now. They had moved quickly from their abandoned home sensing the upheaval of the hidden world. They had felt it themselves just a few days ago. Many lives were lost. Evil, misguided lives, but something else was taking its place.

Something darker and worse than what had come before it, was rising. Darkness always hid what it had in store. A new evil always replaced the old. If they hurried they might even be able to stop it from completely returning.

**Okay well that is it for this chapter. I know it was a little vague and I know that everybody knows who the people at the end were, but at least this chapter is finally getting posted. **


End file.
